


The Mating War

by HallmarkDestiel, SheWolfWitch



Series: Sam/Gabe/Rowena Eileen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And feels, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Claire is Castiel daughter, F/F, F/M, Fox., Insecurity, Jack is Dean Son, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lycans, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of abuse and violence., Minor Destiel, Multi, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Eileen Leahy, Omega Rowena MacLeod, Polygamy, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rivalry., Sam is a lawyer, Shifters, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf, Werewolves, Witch., Wolves, a/b/o au, lots of feels, samwena feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Gabriel and Rowena have beef since their time in Cancun. They HATE EACH OTHER. But now, they are after the same Alpha: a quite, tall and super handsome Alpha, Sam Winchester.They both want him with the addition of Eileen.Yikes,.Edited Chapters: 7/13
Relationships: Bobby/Ellen, Castiel/Meg Masters/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Eileen, Gabriel/Rowena, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam/Rowena/Eileen
Series: Sam/Gabe/Rowena Eileen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055618
Kudos: 10





	1. Alpha Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note [SheWolfWitch]: Hey everyone! So I'm back with my ABO bullshit. Keep in mind the concept of ABO dynamics only applies to the werewolves/lycans or any canine shifters (Kitsunes) mentioned. Other monsters like Vampires and Nagas are mentioned as well!
> 
> BTW this ain't twilight! The boys don’t shift into giant wolves! They are “Underworld: Rise of the Lycans” style shifters!
> 
> ALSO! Very important: This is my first time writing Eileen. When speaking in ASL, it will be in Italic. I am open to feedback on how to improve on my writing for Eileen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the queens <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is by my lovely and my favorite Co author ever, Geni.

Rowena loves causing trouble.

She craves mischief and leaves a trail of disaster behind her when she catches an unlucky wealthy Alpha in her pretty little claws. 

Being a natural witch has its perks. She can cast spells that can turn someone’s wine into a pile of worms or make a rival Omega lose all her hair. It’s petty but it’s justifiable pettiness when that same Omega happened to spill some wine on her and didn’t apologize, just smirk and walked off. 

Being 200 years old, she is still very beautiful and attracts many Alphas that are under the spell of her intoxicating lavender and rose scent. She is cunning, intelligent and very manipulative. Her mannerism changes from calm and gentle to violent and cruel. You would expect omegas to be submissive to Alphas and Betas but no, that's a piss poor stereotype that this witch doesn't abide to. Truth be told, not all are submissive. Some are just as deadly as Alphas and would tear each other apart. However, Rowena isn’t a fan of getting blood on her claws. 

Consider her an opportunist. If she sees an opportunity to get a good knotting from a rather wealthy looking Alpha, she’ll take it and take their precious belongings without a second thought.

Of course living a life of tricking Alphas and moving from city to city is boring without having a partner. Eileen became Rowena’s partner after being saved by a group of Alphas. The omega fox shiter is deaf and didn’t see them coming and they attacked her. Omegas with disabilities are often looked down on and are deemed undesirable to Alphas and Betas. 

For the past couple of months, the Omega pair stayed in the city near the Adirondack forests in Upstate New York. It’s a lot better than the cramped Big Apple. The witch hates the dirty trains and loud street performers.

Eileen looked bored as she flipped the magazine pages on the table. Lately it has been quiet..too quiet. Rowena hasn’t told her about any Alphas she found, one that sparks her interest. “Rowena.” She called out to her and the red head turned to face her. “Yes, little fox?” 

“Are you planning something?” She asked 

“Well…” the witch began as her eyes began to avert to the side. Eileen eyed her suspiciously, watching her lips so she can understand what the other omega is saying. Rowena is impatient and didn’t want to learn ASL. “This town doesn’t have large clubs and such, which is why it is taking so long to find a hot spot filled with knotheaded Alphas.” She admitted and Eileen nodded. It’s a quiet town with a large forest nearby and not many people go out. Rowena can’t lie, she likes the peace and quiet but it can be dreadfully boring. Today was one of those boring days and the witch closed the magazine and tossed it on the table. Eileen saw the swift movement from the corner of her eye and looked directly at the witch. “Well, let’s go out. The sun is already setting.” she said to the Kitsune. Eileen knew she wanted to find a one-night stand. 

_ “Are we looking for Alphas and Betas?” _ she said in sign. 

“Not interested in Betas anymore after that ONE experience in Cancun.” Rowena growled. An unwanted memory came to her head. She has a burning hatred for a certain Beta and she did threaten that she will send him to the surface of the moon if they cross paths again. Eileen frowned and said in sign _ “give it a shot. Alphas can be boring sometimes.” _

“Betas aren’t any better.” Rowena popped a grape in her mouth. “And besides, I'm the one who is luring the Alphas in the bedroom. You just sit around, look pretty.”

The Kitsune shrugged. “Guilty.”

It is true. There isn’t much Eileen can do due to her deafness and Rowena uses her to get some sympathy from the Alphas and Betas. A manipulative Omega that does what she wants to gain an advantage. She is aware they won’t look in her general direction and doesn’t seem to think once about how Eileen feels. She mostly remains quiet and let it all happen. 

The only good thing Eileen is grateful for is Rowena’s company.

The witch got up from her seat, holding a glass of wine in her hand. She touched Eileen’s shoulder to get her attention. “Let’s go out for a bit. I’m kinda bored just sitting here.” 

The other omega nodded.

They went outside of their apartment and strolled down the streets of the town. The people here are nice, mostly human with a small shifter population. Rowena frowned. It will be a challenge to find an Alpha in a town like this and is starting to wonder if this is a good idea to move in here. Eileen seemed to be enjoying herself as the pair walked into a bookstore. The small store had a mini cafe in the back and the witch made herself comfortable by ordering herbal tea while the deaf Omega browsed the books. Rowena thanked the server and stirred the spoon around the cup to cool down the tea. 

Suddenly a scent caught Rowena’s attention. She looked around the store with her eyes scanning every individual. Only humans are in this store excluding Eileen, her and a random shifter present. The scent was strong and it came from outside. 

Curiously, she took her cup and went to the closest window to find where that scent was coming from. It’s dark and earthy. An Alpha, no doubt. He [or she] smelled like a forest of pine and cedarwood. Nothing unique but it was so strong. 

“You smell that?” Eileen came up beside her. “Of course I do. I'm trying to find an Alpha.” she muttered without taking her eyes off the window. Her brown eyes caught a tall handsome looking man who appears to be in his mid-30s. Rowena found her next target and the Kitsune beside her was interested as well. But she didn’t show it for Rowena will scowl at her for ‘getting in the way’. 

“I’ll be right back. Need to make my move before the competition shows up.” The witch handed Eileen her tea to hold. “Um, too late?” Eileen said as she pointed to a shorter man standing beside the Alpha. A beta male. A very familiar beta.

Rowena felt her eye twitch. “Well, my dear Hecate. That little mongrel has the audacity to show up in the same town as me??” The omega growled. She watched them talk and the Alpha smiled at the beta. They cannot be mates right? Impossible! She won’t allow this. Finally, she finds an Alpha and it has to be taken by her ex boyfriend. “Um…” Eileen shifted uncomfortably on her feet. The omega’s scent turned sour as she was boiling with rage. “Rowena..” The witch heard her whimper and took a deep breath. Sometimes she lets her anger get the best of her. “I think I found what we are going to do today.” A smile stretched across her face. It wasn't a friendly smile, it had mischief written all over it. She has his scent and could follow him around, waiting for the right time to make her move on him. The Alpha and Beta were chatting for a while outside of a family owned restaurant. The beta wore all black with a matching apron tied around his waist. He seemed to work there and judging by how they are talking, they must be friends. But Rowena knows this beta. He is a flirt and very promiscuous like her. She watched the Alpha get a little...flustered. Rubbing the back of his neck and a shy laugh. It's cute but she is more interested in his skills in bed and his bank account. Eileen can already tell the witch is plotting something. “So, what’s your plan?” she asked. 

“Well first thing is to get rid of that pest.” She said, “Let’s go in there, I hate this tea.” Rowena pulled a face as she set the untouched tea down on a small table and grabbed her belongings. Eileen sighed. She can’t enjoy a peaceful evening at a bookstore without Rowena alpha hunting everytime. She put the book she held in her hands back onto the shelf and quickly caught up with Rowena as they entered the restaurant. It was pretty busy when they walked in and all the seats were taken. The witch looked around for the Alpha and sucked her teeth when she couldn’t see or smell him. “Lets go Eileen.” She turned heel and left. The other omega rolled her eyes and followed her out. 


	2. Two Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel’s life working under their Aunt annnnd the Winchester boys *wink*

Gabriel glanced around the packed restaurant. 

It’s only a few times a week they get very busy especially around the weekends when everyone is off work and they just want to eat and drink. He and his brother, Castiel are the only bartenders in the joint. They help their aunt run the place, serving drinks to customers and some food.

Their aunt, Amara, gave them both jobs so they can start a new life in the town. Him and Castiel used to live outside of their current state but things got a little...unsafe. It was a tough decision to make but it was for theirs and Castiel’s pup safety. So far the past 6 months, everything has been simple and easy for the brothers. They are closer to family and share an apartment with their younger sister, Anael who often helps take care of Castiel’s daughter. 

Gabriel got comfortable much quicker than his brother. He has been very flirty towards humans and shifters but lately he has his eyes set on a tall, brown eyed Alpha that comes in with his brother, another Alpha, every weekend. He is good looking and has all the qualities Gabriel likes in an Alpha. The beta managed to snag him and for a month they were talking. This is bad for Castiel because if said individual has a sibling or a friend, Gabriel will try to hook him up and he is not up for that. The omega had enough heartbreak in the last 6 years and doesn’t trust Alphas around his daughter. He grew a thick shell and stoic. Everytime an Alpha or Beta tries to flirt with him, it’s always one-sided. 

“Still trying to get his number?” Castiel asked as he wiped down the bar. 

“I’m almost there. What about you and the green one?” Gabriel asked him as he arched an eyebrow. 

“Not interested. No Alpha wants to deal with an unmated Omega with a pup.” He replied dryly. 

Gabriel pouted. “Come on Cas! You can’t just assume all Alphas are pup killing knotheads. Just give him a chance, he seems very into you.” The beta persisted but Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, it’s a fact. Name one Alpha that has taken in a pup that isn’t his.” He leaned against the bar stand.

"Just ask him. It doesn't hurt to ask you know." Gabriel’s gold eyes averted to his right and his eyebrows went up. Castiel sighed as he turned to see the same green eyed Alpha that has been talking to him for a few weeks now. “Hey Cas!”

“Hello Dean.” The omega greeted him. “The usual?” 

“You already know.” The Alpha was always smiling, the kind of school girl crush smile. Castiel saw it many times and it didn't faze him. He went and got a small glass cup and opened up a half full body of Jack Daniels. 

It’s a usual routine for Dean to talk to the omega everytime he and his younger brother show up to the joint. Actually no, there are times he’ll show up without his brother and ONLY when Cas is working. To him, it's kinda creepy. But his Alpha aunt thinks having a regular means they are doing a great job at their work. Slowly, Cas is warming up to Dean but is cautious about what he tells him about his life. If he wants to avoid being heartbroken, he shouldn’t have high hopes.

By midnight, the restaurant emptied out and the boys closed up. It’s been a long busy day and all Cas wants is to go to sleep. Gabriel had other plans. 

“Well, see you later little bro!”

“..where are you going?”

“I'm going to hang out with that tall hunk.” he wiggled his eyebrows and pointed his thumb at Dean’s brother. Cas spoke to him a few times and he seemed very nice. “Out being a knothopper again?” the omega asked nonchalantly and Gabriel gasped dramatically. “Good heavens no! I just want an Alpha to mess with.” the beta winked at his brother and turned around, walking to the tall Alpha. Cas shakes his head and starts walking, but he was stopped by a voice. “Hey Cas.” he turned to see a black impala pulling up beside him. “Need a ride home?”

“It’s a nice night, I’ll walk.” he replied quickly.

Dean frowned. “It’s pretty late though and you seem tired, I thought offering you a ride would make you get home quicker.” he sounded hurt at the quick rejection. It made Cas feel a bit guilty and so he agreed. “Fine. If you insist.”

“I do.” the Alpha smiled again. It made Cas grinned as he got in the car. The drive started off silent, then Dean broke the silence by asking the omega about his day and other questions that weren’t invasive. No questions about his life outside of work, if he is seeing anyone, nothing. Cas seemed impressed but again, tried not to get his hopes up. “So where you work is like some family business, right?” Dean asked as he pulled up to a red light. 

“Yes.” he answered honestly. “My aunt has owned the place for almost a decade now. She is planning on expanding soon since it made a huge success here.”

“Like where?”

“Not too sure. Maybe the nearby bigger cities like Albany or Buffalo.” 

The light turned green and the car moved again. 10 minutes later, Dean pulled the impala up to a small apartment complex. The omega stepped out of the car and thanked him for the drive. As he began walking towards the steps, Dean called out to him. “Hey Cas.” He turned around, eyebrows high up. What more does he want?? He thought to himself as he looked at those green eyes. 

“I was thinking...maybe you and I should hang out sometimes ya know, when you aren’t working.”

Cas felt his heart leap. Is he asking him out? No. not possible. “Are you asking me out?” he asked 

“N-no! I mean just you and I hanging out, have drinks somewhere away from your Alpha Aunt.” Castiel smiled a bit at a memory. Around 2 weeks ago, Dean was a bit intoxicated and Amara tore him up a new one for scaring away the mundane customers. Since then, she keeps a sharp eye out for him whenever he comes around. “Amara scares you that much?” the omega smirked at him and Dean shrugged slowly. “I mean, they say Omegas are crazy but Alpha Females are more terrifying.” 

“True. Alright, I guess we can hang out.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Are you free Saturday??”

“Amara owes me a day off so, yeah.” He watched the Alpha smile. “Awesome, see you then. Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel watches Dean drive off with a big smile on his face. It’s not a regular hangout. He can tell the Alpha is shy and had to quickly explain himself, it's not a date. As he turned around to walk inside the building, he caught someone looking out his window. It was his Beta sister, Anael, and she had a smirk present on her face. “Oh god..” he sighed. 

He is never going to hear the end of it.

“Sooo, big bro finally found an Alpha to date?”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his little sister's teasing. It’s been like this since they were in high school together. She tried hooking him up with her Alpha friends but he declines every time. He didn’t start dating until the end of his senior year. “No, Anael. Me and him are friends.”

“Right, so they say.” She grinned. “Does he know about Claire?”

“No. Not interested in dating.” He said sternly as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. His sister pouted. Just like Gabriel, she tries to hook him up with anyone who is interested in dating. It bothers Cas because they don’t understand that his pup is top priority and no Alpha is going to make him their mate whilst he has a pup that isn’t theirs. Since Gadreel left him, all the Alphas he met either turned away or tried to get rid of Claire. Werewolves aren’t binded to human laws. The murder of pups still occurs by conservative Alphas. Whether they think the pup is weak or the pup isn’t there, getting rid of them is the only solution and it cannot be stopped by humans. It’s one of those dark secrets the species keeps hidden from their mundane counterparts. 

Castiel’s last lover was conservative and was angry when he found out about Claire. The omega tore him up when he tried to get her and he left running with his tail between his legs. Omegas aren’t weak. They aren’t submissive either. Pup or no pup, they will fight back and viciously. 

“Speaking of Claire, is she in bed?” 

“Tucked her in 2 hours ago. She is very stubborn when I try sending her off to bed.” Anael said. “I wonder who she got that from.” Her brother grinned at her and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Oops.”

_ “Oops.”  _

“At least she is going to be a tough Omega like her dad.” Anael gave him a soft punch on his shoulder then began walking away, “Sweet dreams.” She said as she disappeared around the corner of the small apartment. Cas went to his room that he shares with his daughter. The small omega was sound asleep in a small bed next to his. He smiled and closed the door, he wasn’t tired yet. There was a lot on his mind and one of them was Dean. He is nice. Funny. Charming and...determined.

Like any Alpha he encountered and they end up switching personalities the moment they find out about his omega daughter. Claire is his top priority over anyone else. He could entertain the Alpha and then ditch him to the curb. No strings attached. Yup, sounds like a plan!

Gabriel got him where he wanted him. It seems way too easy to snatch an Alpha this quickly, especially one that is easily flustered. 

He likes this Alpha. He is tall, extremely handsome, has a pretty smile and has a nice smell of lemongrass and pine. To top it off, a simple flirting such as complimenting his honey-green eyes has an effect on the Alpha. He’ll stammer on his words and his cheek starts to turn a slight pink shade. It’s adorable and it gives him the advantage to flirt with him more. It’s a routine whenever he sees him come to the bar and order a round of Jack Daniels with his brother. A perfect time to slide in his flirtation skills.

After the bar closed, Sam invited Gabriel to hang out with him at his place. Just a regular two bedroom apartment he shares with Dean. They had to take an Uber because Dean wanted to “shoot his shot” at Cas and score a date, which he did and began blowing up Sam’s phone like an excited teenager. Sam grinned and put his phone away, walking back to the couch with two bottles of Bud Light beer. As he set them down on the coffee table, the Beta asked. “So, been with any omegas lately?” Gabriel asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"I... uh... no... n-not lately." Sam began to blush and he shifted a little on the couch. The beta is very straightforward and it caught him off guard. He tensed slightly as Gabriel sat right next to him, only a foot away from each other. 

“Hm, for a good looking Alpha like you, I’m surprised you don’t have Omegas following you around.” 

“Well...not to sound like a Stuck-Up-Alpha but I do, I just...turn them away.” He admitted. That interested Gabriel. “Really? Why? If it’s okay for me to ask.”

“It’s kinda hard to explain. I’m just...picky with who I want to be with. I only go to the bar just to make sure Dean is okay.” 

The beta nodded. “I get where you are coming from. Cas is the same like you, well..except he has a pup- 

Gabriel covered his mouth. Shit, he just exposed his niece to this Alpha…

“Castiel has a pup too?”

“Ah...yeah??” Gabriel arched an eyebrow. What did Sam mean but “ _ too” _ ???

“Dean has one. His name is Jack.”

Gabriel’s eyes blew wide. This can’t be true.

“Liar. Show me proof!” Gabriel demanded and Sam laughed. “Fine, here.” The Alpha pulled out his phone and scrolled to his photo album to find a recent picture of Jack. He showed the Beta a photo of Jack on his 8th birthday that passed 2 months ago. 

“Oh and….so..um?? Does he have a mate or-

“Dean’s a single dad. To be honest with you, I don’t even know what happened between him and Jack’s mom. But they had a falling out and she just left him with us.” 

“Damn. Well, excuse me for jumping to assumptions but she sounds like a cold bitch for leaving her kid and Dean.” 

“You ain’t wrong. His ex was...kinda bossy and mean. Not many people liked her and I don’t think she really loved Dean.”

“Her loss.” Gabriel took a sip from his beer. “Dean seems like a cool guy and I bet his kid is great.”

“You’ll meet him soon, hopefully Cas and his pup too. Jack isn’t here right now, he is staying over at a friend's house for the weekend.” 

“Just let me know when you guys are free and we will let you know.” Gabriel winked at him and moved a bit closer to Sam. Alarms were going off in the Alpha's head. Oh how he wished he didn’t mention they were completely alone without Dean and Jack. Thankfully, by the grace of some god, the front door of the apartment opened and Dean stepped inside. He paused seeing the Beta half way on top of his brother. His green eyes went wide for a second, then a smirk appeared on his face. “Did I interrupt something?” Dean asked 

“No-

“Yes.” Gabriel answered blunty and Sam pouted at him. 

“Find somewhere else to put her down and dirty, I’m going to bed.” Dean walked passed them and went into his room down the hall. Gabriel was off Sam’s lap and frowned. “Cockblocker.”

“It’s payback. I do it to Dean a lot when he used to date before having Jack.”

“Ah, I see. Meh, my brothers do petty things all the time. Including cockblocking so I understand.” Beta looked down at the beer in his hand and he frowned. “That was before we all went our separate ways thanks to our dysfunctional family.” 

Sam looked at Gabriel with curious eyes. He noticed quickly how the Beta went from confident to suddenly...vulnerable. It’s hard to believe a simple interaction he had with Dean caused Gabriel to have deep thoughts about his family. Gabriel seemed to notice Sam’s concern and he went back to his usual confident self. “Don’t worry about it. I’m living my best life with my brother, niece and I’m hanging out with a hot fella like you.”

Once again, Sam’s face flushed and he laughed it off. 

Gabriel smirked and took another swig of his beer. It’s a bummer he can’t have some  _ real  _ fun with this Alpha but he isn’t one to complain about deep late night talks as long as he can flirt with him. 

~~~~~~~

It was super bowl weekend and the restaurant is packed with sports lovers all over the town. Humans and Shifters come together to watch men get hurt over a pigskin ball. Castiel and Gabriel aren’t sports fans. 

Castiel just works and tends to the customers while Gabriel checks out the men and women. The usual routine. But to the beta’s disappointment, there aren’t a lot of good looking people. 

But, that all changed when the Winchester’s came into the establishment and went straight for them. Castiel couldn’t hold back a small smile seeing Dean and Gabriel greeted them. “Finally some good looking people!” He said out loud that offended one guest and she slowly walked away from the bar stand. Gabriel’s nose wrinkled up his nose and turned his attention to Sam. “The usual Sammich?” He leaned against the table. 

“Dude, quit flirting with my brother.” Dean gagged. 

“Oh please, as if you aren’t chasing after my little bro.” Gabriel shot back at him and it made Dean choke on his own breath. He quickly looked over at Castiel who was tending to other guests. At least he didn’t hear that. Gabriel smirked at Dean’s reaction as he went to get the boys their usual drinks. After serving the brothers, the beta approached his brother. “Soooo?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Made any moves?” 

“Me and Dean are hanging out this weekend.” Castiel replied.

“Ohhhhh! Finally going to get that Alpha huh? Gotta admit, he is cute but not cute as his brother, ya know?”

“It’s not a date. We are hanging out outside of work where Amara won’t growl at Dean.” Castiel told him but Gabriel smirked and rolled his eyes. It was useless trying to explain things to his promiscuous brother. Gabriel suddenly looked over his brother’s shoulder. That smirk on his face fell and his eyes grew slightly wide. "Cassie, we gotta get out of here. She found me."

“Hm? Who?” The omega raised an eyebrow at him. Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s face, forcing him to look at the direction of the front entrance. His blue eyes caught a familiar red omega. 

" She's going to send me to the moon. We have to leave right now!” Gabriel stressed. 

Castiel pulled a confused face. “Are you being dramatic. She is not going to teleport you to another dimension.” 

"Cas. She is a WITCH. A powerful one to be exact. If she can control Alphas and make them into her puppets she can definitely take my fuzzy butt to the moon."

“You’re being dramatic.” Castiel deadpanned, already tired of his brother’s nonsense. “Besides, we can’t leave. We are on the clock and Amara will tear you up a new one.” He warned him.

Gabriel looked back at where he saw Rowena, only to see she was gone. Now he is seriously on edge. 

Suddenly, Castiel nudged his arm. “Are you going to stand there and have an existential crisis or are you going to talk to  _ your  _ Alpha?”

“Ah..yeah? Why?” Gabriel asked, a little bit out of a daze.

“Because she is talking to Sam.”

Gabriel snapped his head over to where Sam is. The Winchester’s moved a little closer to the TV on the other side of the restaurant. There he saw the red witch talking to Sam, standing a little bit too close to him with a random black haired omega he had never seen before. 

Just seeing her trying to get the Alpha he is messing with has made his fear of Rowena disappeared. 

“Better get his number before she does. Or get him in bed for you.” his brother whispered. 

“Oh, I am planning on it! He’s mine! I saw him first.” Gabriel declared and he marched over to them. 

“This should be fun.” Castiel laughed to himself as he watched the beta walk over to Sam. 

Gabriel can’t help it. He is a huge flirt and sleeps around with any Alpha that comes his way. Of course, he will have to deal with competition from other omegas that already have their eyes locked on the tall Alpha. Sam and Rowena were in mid conversation when Gabriel cut in. “Hey Sammoose, having a great night? Is this redhead giving you trouble?” He asked as he pointed his thumb at the witch. 

The witch had rage in her eyes. Staring daggers into the beta. 

“U-um it’s going great so far. Me and her are actually having a small chat.” Sam replied. He coughed nervously, noticing the change of their scents. “Yes, a lovely conversation that YOU ruined.” Rowena hissed at him. 

“Oh let me guess, is it about your brujería and the fact you are a knothopper??” Gabriel shot at her. 

Rowena’s eyes blew wide at the insult. Then her expression went dark and the beta instantly regretted everything. “Knothopper huh? At least I can take one unlike you!” 

“Hey that hurt!”

“Cry harder.” Rowena smirked at him as they stared hatefully into each other’s eyes. All whilst Sam and Eileen were forced to witness them fight over him. 

_ “Everytime.”  _ Eileen thought to herself as she looked around at the restaurant. She caught Dean talking to a short haired blonde female omega. The omega was obviously hitting on him. Eileen observers her body language such as her smiling, laughing, and touching Dean’s arm every so often. And then, it happened out of nowhere. The female was pulled away from Dean by another Omega. Male, black hair and angry blue eyes. She watched closely as the two omegas growled at each other, catching some attention from the attendees. 

“Back off, bitch.” Castiel hissed at her. The other omega growled at him once and walked away. 

That seems to break Gabriel and Rowena’s staring contest. The beta went to his brother and took him into the back of the bar. “Dude! What was that????” Gabriel asked. 

“I..don't know. I just saw her being close to Dean and I got…”

“Jealous?” Gabriel guessed and Castiel snorted. “No. I just hate touchy omegas.” He denied it. 

“You’re getting overprotective of an Alpha you aren’t even dating yet.” The beta began to tease him and Castiel growled at him. “No. I already told you I’m not getting my hopes up. For all I know he is probably going after her now. My omega wants him...but I know my daughter is first priority and I want to protect my heart from getting hurt again…”

Castiel frowned, thinking of the possibility Dean rejecting him because of Claire. Or worse. Guess he’ll have to tear off another Alpha’s ear. Gabriel understood everything. He just nodded. 

“Well, let's be a bit optimistic. You and Dean are hanging out this weekend. Maybe then you guys can start sweetening the pot. Now let’s go before auntie tears up our asses.”

Castiel laughed at his brother’s fear of their aunt. Amara has been kind to him but not with Gabriel for..reasons. As they got back to their station, Castiel tried to limit interactions with Dean. He didn’t want him to ask him why he did that and go to the omega. He didn’t want to tell him. But this weekend he has a feeling that question will come up.


	3. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are on a...date? Hm, maybe!

The weekend finally arrived and Castiel wished it didn’t. He knew he had to face Dean today and a part of him didn’t want to see him. But it was inevitable. Dean is totally into him and he just has to suck it up and face the music. It was 5 in the evening, almost time for Dean to come pick him up like he planned. 

As the Omega finishes buttoning up the last button of his shirt, his phone vibrates followed by a notification popping up on the screen. A text message from Dean. 

** _Message from: Dean_ **

_ Hey, I'm downstairs. Ready when you are :P  _

Castiel smiled at the message then he quickly texted him back. 

** _Message sent _ **

_ Be there in 5.  _

He put his phone in his pocket and went to get his jacket. “Anael, I’m heading out. Keep an eye on Claire for me.” 

“Ohhhh got a date with that Alpha.” the beta teased him, her eyebrows wiggling. Castiel rolled his eyes. He is never going to understand why his brother and sister are like this. Let alone being so desperate for him to have a mate. He went out the door and met up with Dean downstairs who was waiting for him inside of his Impala, parked right outside of the apartment. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted the omega. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas gave him a small smile as he got inside the car, sitting on the passanger side seat. “So, what plans do you have for today?”

“Well..I thought we could get some drinks at a different bar and just talk.” The Alpha suggested. Castiel snorted. “Right, you’re afraid of my aunt.” 

“She's terrifying.” Dean argued and he blushed as the Omega beside him chuckled at his fear for the female Alpha. “Understandable. Sounds good to me.” 

“Awesome.” Dean smiled and started the car. 

They went to a small bar on the otherside of town, run by an old shifter couple and it's mostly shifters. The humans on this part of the town avoid this place due to it being very close to the large forest and the large population of shifters that live here. 

The rest of the evening was just the two of them talking about their day, current events, the normal things that come up in conversations. The conversation soon drifted off to Dean’s life and Castiel found him very intrigued. He is just an Alpha working on becoming a Fireman while being a mechanic at a family friend’s car repair shop. He noticed something though. The Alpha didn’t touch so much on the topic of his family other than Sam. Dean has gone through many ups and downs in his life and he raised his own brother. Castiel wanted to ask more about his family. Where were his parents? But he didn’t want to push him if he isn’t comfortable. After a while, the conversation was soon taken to the Impala and they drove over to Dean’s apartment. 

In Castiel’s mind, this is just a friendly hang out. He and Dean only know each other for a few weeks, how could Dean be interested in him? There was no sign of them being interested in one another. The pair came out of the car and walked into a large apartment building that is somewhat better than Castiel’s. He knew Dean and Sam have jobs that seem to pay very well so it was expected. What he didn’t expect was Dean having posters of classic rock bands like Metallica and AC/DC hanging up in the living room. An electric guitar resting near the stereos. A bull skull hanging above simple black couches and the walls were painted an olive green. It's pretty cozy and Cas liked it. The place was also bigger than his small apartment. “Nice place. I didn’t know you listened to Black Sabbath.” Castiel said as he now noticed a Black Sabbath poster hanging outside a room door. 

Instead of hearing Dean’s voice, he heard a small child’s voice. "Daddy! You're home!" 

A small child came running around a corner towards Dean, wearing only his pajama bottoms and no shirt. Behind him was a redhead female beta chasing after the boy. 

Castiel’s blue eyes grew wide in shock and he bit back a growl. Who is this female???? Who’s that child and why did he call Dean _ daddy? _ ??? Is this his pup??? Blood? A second-hand pup??? 

There were too many questions running through his mind that he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. That dreadful feeling.  _ Is the female,... his mate? _

“Oh, you’re finally back! This little guy smelled you the minute you parked your car. Can’t even stay still while I put on his clothes.” The Beta was happy to see him and sort of relieved. 

“Thanks for babysitting Jack.” He thanked her and picked up his son, facing a shocked Castiel. 

“Cas? You okay?” 

“Oh um, y-yes. I just didn’t expect you to be attacked by a pup.” he said quickly. 

Dean laughed as he held his son in his arms. “Well, this is my best friend, Charlie. We been friends for around-

“Four years. It’s nice to meet you!” She smiled brightly at the omega who seemed a bit embarrassed. Great, second time tonight he had been aggressive towards a female. “Nice to meet you as well. Uh, I’m sorry if I seem to be a little...surprised.” He said nervously and Charlie laughed. “Oh it's no worries. Anyways Dean, since your kid is up I’m out of here, Peace!” Charlie grabbed her bag and pulled up two peace signs as she walked out the door

"Bye Charlie. Thanks again." Dean said, and turned his attention back to the small Alpha child. "Jack. This is Cas. Say Hi."

“Hi.” the small child waved at Castiel and he smiled. Pups are mostly drawn towards Omegas than Alphas. They have matural instincts by nature and mostly take care of them while the Alphas hunt and protect them from threats. Upon seeing Castiel, Jack felt comfortable and lended a bit closer to the Omega. 

“Hello, it's nice to meet you Jack.” Castiel said to him. 

"Are you going to live with us forever?" Jack suddenly asked. That question made Dean frown.    
  
"Jack... come on, time for bed. It's late and you have school."   
  
"Awwww..."

The little boy pouted as Dean put him down and he walked back to the room. Castiel seemed surprised at that question. It made him wonder if something happened..Did Dean have a mate? If so, what happened? He carefully thought what to say to Dean next. But he couldn’t think of anything. With Jack gone, his jealousy was starting to slip from the cracks. He needed to know. 

“I didn’t know you had a pup.” 

"I was going to tell you but... I didn't get a chance." Dean said in his defense but the Omega snorted. “Of course you were. So, who's the mate?” He asked, this time with more attitude while Dean remained docile. 

“I..don’t have one. At least, not anymore.” The Alpha’s green eyes looked down. A sad expression became present on his face “She just left us about a year ago. Gave us no explanation whatsoever...just got up and left.”

Now Castiel feels so guilty for snapping like that. “Left...you and your son?” he asked in disbelief. Dean nodded slowly and that made the Omega heated. He never heard of someone who carried a child to full term to just...leave them to their mates like that! That also explains that question Jack asked him. He wasn’t a baby. This child witnesses his mother walk out of his life a year ago. Castiel felt so bad for them. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that...I can’t imagine how hard it has been for the both of you.”

"Yeah... It's been hard. He asks about her... a lot." 

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/brigette.zorrilla.3) Castiel glanced down. He knows what it’s like to have a mate leave him for someone else or because they don’t want to take care of a pup. “Well...my “mate” wasn’t the best either.” He said, hoping to make Dean feel a bit better that he isn’t alone. He didn’t want a pup so he left me alone, at 2 months pregnant.” 

“Well he is a shit Alpha for leaving you to like that.” Dean suddenly growled. “Pups and Omegas deserve so much respect. You deserve respect.” 

Castiel was surprised. It made his chest feel all warm and tight. He cursed at his biology for reacting towards an Alphas compliment. But..he wasnt a fool and he will make this Alpha know he isn’t a stereotypical Omega. “Thank you. There are not many Alphas like you who are okay associating themselves with an unmated Omega with a pup. You should know by now how Omegas are with pups. I had many Alphas that wanted to kill my daughter. And you know what I do?” 

“You protect your pup.”

“Exactly. Those Alphas end up losing an eye. An ear. Couple of scars and run back to their dens with their tails between their legs.” The omega walked closer to him. Dean held his breath as Castiel stood two feet away from him, scared of what he was going to do. This was obviously a threat. It scared Dean and kinda...turned him on?

No! Now isn’t the time!

“...I don’t harm pups.” Dean said to him softly. “They are innocent and don’t deserve to be killed.”

Castiel observed him with his blue eyes. “I don't accept words. Only actions.” 

“And I’ll show you, if you give me a chance.” 

The omega tilted his head. “What are you suggesting?” 

Dean cleared his throat. "I know we just met and all...actual for a couple of weeks but..I like you a lot Cas and um..."

Heat began to build up in Castiel’s face and his chest pound. Dean...likes him?? He was so paranoid for the past few weeks thinking he isn’t interested in him or would run away once he finds out he has a pup. “And?”

"I wanted to ask.... you out, on a real date."

“On a..date?” A small smile appeared on Castiel’s face.

"Y-yeah." Now the Alpha was blushing, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It was...cute, to say the least. But Dean was waiting for some sort of rejection from the Omega. He doesn’t blame Castiel for putting his child first. He would do the same to anyone that wishes harm on Jack. With his head down, he didn’t see that smile on Castiel’s face. 

“I would like that.” He replied and he could see Dean’s green eyes light up with joy. Unknowingly, Jack was spying on them and watched them laugh and make small talk. It won’t be long before Dean would check up on him and his little alpha son would jump on the bed and quickly cover himself in his sheets. His hands covering his mouth as he smiled, seeing his father talking to an omega. A cheeky 8-year-old he is. 

“Wait...you’re serious??” Dean asked, a little dumbfounded at the response of a highly protective parent.

“Well, it sort of helps put my anxiety at ease knowing you seem determined to prove you are no threat to my child. For now, at least.” 

"O-Of course! Maybe the Pups can meet? If that is okay with you." Dean added quickly. Castiel huffed at his determination, a bit impressed. 

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/brigette.zorrilla.3) “My daughter is a little anti-social and she doesn’t have many friends. Mostly keeps to herself.”

"Jack is the same. He's... different and he hates being different. But I always tell him that it's okay to be different."

The omega’s eyes soften. He is impressed with how caring Dean is about his child. “I'm sure she won’t see him any different. Claire is fine being an outcast and all.” He said and smiled softly at Dean.

"Then they'll be good friends."

Castiel nodded “I think so too.” A big smile stretched across Dean’s face. “Alright, ah..oh! You wanted something to drink? I do all kinds of stuff here.” The blue-eyed omega watched Dean circle around the small barstand in the corner of the living room. He wasnt kidding when he said he has all kinds of stuff ranging from hard liquiors like Jack and Heney to low percentage alcohol like Smirknoff Ice. “Let's just go easy and watch a movie.” Castiel suggested. 

Dean liked the idea of him sitting on the couch watching some cheesy movie with him.

________________

Rowena was still bummed about the restaurant. She wanted that tall Alpha all to herself and he was ripped from her claws by her old ex. His scent was amazing. No Alpha the witch has encountered have that same scent as him. It was the traditional dark scent of Alphas, but more woodsy, like a campfire and trees aps. She tapped her blue painted claws on the table of a coffee shop as Eileen sat across from her reading a book. The Kitsune noticed Rowena’s sour scent and her finger tapping. “Still mad?” she asked and that's when Rowena snapped.

“I cannot believe that lousy mongrel took him away from me!” She slammed her fit down, fighting a passing waitress. “I should’ve sent him to Venus sso he could melt to death.” She sneered.

Eileen put her book down and signed  _ "What did he do that was so bad?"  _

“We have history. A simple vacation gone wrong. He is a trickster and a womanizer” Rowena answered. “Now he has ruined our only chance to gain a Winchester.”

Eileen diverted her eyes away from Rowena to the window beside her. It was her way of ending the conversation because she knew Rowena is stubborn and won’t listen. Suddenly she caught the tall Alpha from the other day with Rowena’s ex entering a Barnes & Nobles store across the street. Without a word, she stood up and walked out of the coffee shop. “Eileen? Where are you going!?” Rowena hurried to follow her. On her way out the door, she shoved a $20 bill at a waitress and went after the Kitsune while wearing heeled boots. Eileen ignored the witch calling out to her and stepped inside the store. She looked around and found Gabriel by himself browsing some erotic novels. She approached him and tapped him on his shoulder. “Hey Samw-whoa hello!” The beta turned to see the black haired Omega that was in his aunt’s restaurant during the week. Then, his heart sank as he saw Rowena turned the corner, out of breath and leaning against a bookshelf. “You made me chase after you..for THIS?” 

“Rowena. Be nice. I got an Idea.” Eileen said and turned to face the Beta who was eyeing them suspiciously. “..what Idea?” he asked carefully. 

“Share him. You and Rowena share the Alpha.” 

Gabriel stared at her with wide eyed and looked over her shoulder at Rowena. She was also surprised at this idea. ““You’re suggesting me and her, share Sam?” Gabriel asked and Eileen nodded. “I know you and Rowena have history. Maybe you both can bury the past and fix your relationship with sharing the Alpha. It's normal to have multiple mates.”

The witch didn’t like the idea. 

Of course, the other omega will have sympathy for him and be the peacemaker of the situation. She is the kind one and Rowena is the ruthless one. Eileen frowned at her, waiting for a response. Sometimes Rowena forgets she needs to stop holding grudges against people. Having beef with her own coven that banished her and an old abusive ex who converted her into a life of scamming and causing mayhem to ruin the lives of countless wealthy Alphas has turned her into a self centered bitch. 

“I know you and Gabriel had some good memories. Just think of the fun you both will have.” Kitsune pleaded with her. 

“Alright fine. What do you say, Shirley?” Rowena crossed her arms and looked at him. 

“You know I'm down for anything, Red. Just as long as you don’t try to kill me. But, we have to ask the Alpha what he thinks.”

“Great. Let's stay in touch?” Eileen led Gabriel to her phone so he could put his number. The beta took the phone and saved his number in her contacts. “You have until Monday to give us an answer, Shirley.” Rowena turned heel and walked away with Eileen following her, waving a goodbye to Gabriel. The beta was...surprised but he couldn’t help but smile. 

Although Eileen had the idea to settle the pair's beef once and for all with sharing an Alpha they both desire, Rowena had her only little plan since she loves attention. She can try and stir the Alpha’s attention away from Gabriel and he’ll focus on her and maybe Eileen. She lives for the drama and always has the last laugh. But, Eileen is a smart fox. Clever, as some would say. She knows how Rowena is and will make sure the pair don’t tear at each other’s throats. 


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how this goes!

Sam didn’t know how to react. 

He hardly believed what he just heard. 

It was the day after Rowena and Eileen encountered Gabriel and suggested the idea of the former couple to share Sam and forgive each other. The beta finally told Sam during breakfast over at Dean’s apartment on Sunday morning.. He finally gets to meet Jack and also hears the good news that Dean and Castiel are officially dating. Gabriel broke the suggestion to Sam when Dean headed out to help out with something at the repair shop. 

“So..your ex wants all three of us to be together?” Sam asked.

“Yes. well, it wasn’t her who suggested it, it was her other friend. The black haired Omega.” 

Sam nodded, recalling the second omega that was accompanying Rowena when they were at the restaurant. He remembers her being there, watching the whole fight occur. She was silent and hardly spoke a word. It made him wonder why she is so mysterious. “Well ah..I guess we can give it a try.” Sam said. 

“Seriously? If you aren’t comfortable with being in a polyamorous relationship, it’s fine. It can just be us.”

“No. It’s fine. I'm willing to try.” Sam insisted. 

“Okay, Sammoose. I’ll let the ladies know and we will schedule a meet up.” The beta winked at him and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. 

Gabriel didn’t stay too long since he had to work that same evening at the restaurant. He owns Amara some hours and there was no use in trying to negotiate with his Alpha aunt. Sam was alone for most of the day. Dean took Jack out for the pack and invited Sam but he declined. He needed to think. An Alpha his age, he should’ve had his own mate [or harem]and have a handful of pups. He thought Jess and Ruby were perfect for him, but they weren’t. He stopped dating for a while and focused on his law career. A  _ long while _ . His ruts weren’t as bad as his brothers. He can control himself, but his scent is 10x stronger and they’ll attract any Omega or Beta in a 10 mile radius!

He likes Gabriel. He is nice and very flirty, but he hasn’t met the other two. From first impressions Rowena is like Gabriel but aggressive. She was all over him at the restaurant prior to the Beta intervening and they started fighting. Sam sighed and covered his face with his pillow. He is sort of terrified of how they will react to him being a reserved type of Alpha.

The four of them had agreed to meet up the next day. Sam was nervous as he got ready. He never expected to have more than one person to like him at once and he was terrified, wondering what the girls would think of him. If all fails, well, he has Gabriel at least!

As he got ready, Dean popped his head into his room. “Dude, you smell like a nervous teenager. What are you so nervous about now??”

“Well. I’m meeting some Omegas along with Gabriel. We agreed to uh... anyway. I need to go now.” Sam walked past his brother. 

“Oh?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Going to attend an orgy? About time you are now going out there and having some real fun!” Dean teased and Sam blushed a bright red, throwing a couch pillow at him. “Shut up Dean!

Dean dodged the pillow and laughed at his brother’s reaction. “Go get em tiger!” He yelled out as Sam almost slammed the door shut. Jack giggled then asked, “what’s an orgy?” Dean choked up and said to his son “something you’ll find out when you are older, now go get dressed.” He ordered and the small Alpha pouted as he went into his room to change

Sam arrived at the meet up spot in his own car, a black Toyota Camry. To his surprise it was the street as yesterday when he and Gabriel went to the bookstore. Except he was meeting them at the cafe across the street. He parked his car and took a deep breath. 

The trio waited for Sam at a café and were sitting outside in a table fit for four people. The two omegas sat across from Gabriel who tried his best to avoid the witch’s gaze. He knew deep down the redhead omega is up to no good. “So.” he began. “ both of y’all are a team now?”

“Yes, more like best friends.” Rowena confirmed and Eileen nodded in agreement. 

“You’re pretty quiet.” Gabriel said to Eileen. 

“I’m deaf.” the omega replied bluntly and the Beta let out an “oooh” and gave himself a mental slap in the face for asking. 

“Don’t underestimate her for her disability, Shirley. She is quite dangerous.” 

“....great.” Gabriel hoarsed and looked out the window seeing Sam approaching the cafe. He was relieved that he no longer has to be alone with these two omegas.

Sam walked nervously up to the table where the others sat, and he joined them. He looked at Gabriel for reassurance. With a simple nod, he sat next Gabriel and immediately he was overwhelmed with the combination of floral and sweet scents of the omegas and Beta. Sometimes he thinks he is cursed just being an Alpha.

“Glad you can make it Samuel.” Rowena smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that made Gabriel a little jealous by the way she is batting her eyes at him. Yup, there is going to be competition between them. With the two already creating some form of tension, Eileen rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sam. “Ignore them. Rowena gets a little competitive.”

Sam nodded. “Uh... guys. could you maybe not fight in public please..it's going to attract attention.”

The pair stopped and gave one long last competitive stare at each other. One positive thing though is Omegas and Betas listen to Alphas when they defuse a fight. Eileen noticed some people were staring, mostly shifters sensing the tension, but they ended up looking away once the situation was handled. “Anyways.” Gabriel coughed. “This is my friend Rowena. Me and her have known each other for about six years.”

Rowena felt her eye twitch that he referred to her as a friend. She put her tea down “yes, friend, and this beautiful fox is Eileen. Me and her are friends but we do  _ things _ that friends don't do.” she winked for the boys for them to get the hint. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other with different expressions that satisfied Rowena. She then added. “One that is better than my former one.” and shot a glare at Gabriel.

Great. Now they are throwing shade. Eileen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose at their behavior. Is she and Sam the only normal ones?? If they are all going to be together, then they should at least get along. ”Hm, I always thought you liked pussy.” Gabriel commented and Rowena never had the bigger urge to rip his throat out.

“Gabriel.” Sam said, a warning in his voice.

Gabriel bit back a comment but also hiding that warning tone kinda turned him on in a way. That satisfying look on Rowena’s face says it all that she is up to no good. As usual. 

“Rowena.” Eileen said to Rowena who averted her eyes and took a sip of her tea. Yup, these two need to get along ASAP if they are all going to be mated to the same Alpha. 

“Anyways.” The beta sighed. “Enough with the teasing and playful shading, let’s talk about how we are going to be together. I’m open minded so this will be fun.”

“As am I and I'm sure Eileen will have fun as well.” Rowena turned to her friend. 

Eileen looked at all three of them with wide eyes and shook her head. “No, it's okay. This is between you and Gabriel-

“Come on, little fox. It's about time you have some fun. You don’t mind adding a third, Samuel? Gabriel?” 

Sam felt like he stopped breathing all together and Gabriel was smirking like a little devil he is. “I'm down. But, it's all up to this big Alpha right here. Sam?”

“Ahh..sure!” the Alpha cleared his throat. Eileen looked away. The Omega inside her had her fox ears and head hung. 

“So, I have a few rules. If we are going to do this. You two-” He said, and pointed to Gabriel and Rowena. “Are going to get along, or else. Understood? I will not ever hit you for no reason. Just so all of you are fully aware.” He added and looked over at Gabriel.

“And I will never force myself on any of you. I’m not like that. It’s just wrong. Consent and communication is important in the relationship.”

Gabriel understood the rules and was fine with it. He knows Sam is a caring person from the short time he knew him. As for Rowena she huffed and agreed. “Fine, I can make it work with my old ‘friend’ here.” She said as she tried her best to not throw some shade. She can always be a little petty when no one is looking.

Sam smiled. “Good. Now that we’re all clear on the rules... we can get something to eat.”

___________________

The rest of the morning was chill between the group. Gabriel and Rowena did shoot glares at each other occasionally, but they didn’t go at each other’s throats. Sam prefers it to be glares than snarky comments and their pheromones releasing in the air. 

Eileen remained silent most of the time and observed everyone. She found it cute seeing how Sam was eating more than the rest. From her observation, Alphas have bigger appetites than Omegas and Betas. Rowena enjoys her usual herbal teas from this Cafe and has it with a simple blueberry muffin. Gabriel on the other hand...is a messy eater. He had crumbs of toast on his mouth and some butter on the tip of his nose. It made Eileen giggle and Gabriel caught her looking at him. The Kitsune pointed at her nose, “you have something.” she said to him. Gabriel smirked and turned to Sam. “hey Alpha~ can you lick this off my nose?” 

Sam paused from taking to Rowena and looked back from Gabriel to the Omegas and then back at Gabriel. His cheeks turned pink from being in the center of attention and the Omegas giggled at his reaction.

“Flustered Alphas are cute. You don’t find one like that every day.” Rowena said. Most of the Alphas she met are stoic and don’t like showing emotions. That is until they take a good sniff at her scent then they are following her around like a lost puppy.

After they were all finished eating, Sam was ready to get to know the girls better. He was ready to know them  _ all _ .

They walked outside and Sam suggested something to them. “Listen. I have a house of my own that I don’t share with my brother. If we can all stay there for at least a week without some of us trying to kill the other, then you’ll have your answer as to whether I will have all three of you. Do you think y’all can handle that?”

“Challenge accepted!” Gabriel said, feeling good and confident.

Eileen was on board and Rowena sighed “I suppose I can take up on that challenge.”

“Good. Do you guys need anything before we start this challenge? I can give you the address and you can meet me there or... I can just take you there myself. What do you prefer?”

“We will meet you there.” The red Omega said. “How about tonight?” 

“Same here. We can start tonight.” The beta seems eager to start the challenge and so is Rowena who narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Okay sounds good. Gabriel will send you the address and we will meet tonight.” Sam said.

“Lovely. Bye boys.” Rowena waved at them as she turned a heel and walked down the street with Eileen following her.

“She is going to be a handful, Samoose.” Gabriel warned and Sam shook his head, a smile across his face. “You are the one who told me his plan, don't act so innocent.”

“Or else what?  _ Alpha _ ~?” The Beta challenged. Just for that, Sam eyeing him down with his eyebrow raised up. 

“Not in public.” 

“That's what I thought.”

____________________

Rowena gathered a few small luggages. One with her clothes, another one for her shoes and assessories and the last one with her craft items like her Book of Shadows, herbs, candles, oils and other items. As she finished packing her belongings, she caught Eileen sitting by the window, looking out. The witch carefully approached her and tapped her shoulder. “What's the matter, little fox? Why aren’t you getting ready?” 

Eileen frowned. “I didn’t expect you to let me be involved with your relationship.” she said.

“It’s something different. I was always involved with the Alphas, so why not you join since I’m sharing him with Gabriel.”

Eileen looked down. That’s when Rowena realized what's wrong. The Kitsune’s sweet smell was diflated, almost gone in the air. She is normally happy and smiling and rarely sad. When she is though, that is when Rowena becomes concerned. She sat down across from Eileen and rested her arms on the table. “Eileen, sweetheart. He didn’t reject you.”

“Why would he infront of you? He will when we get to his house.”

“Give it a chance. He didn’t seem bothered by your disability. You can show him your talents.” 

The kitsune didn’t seem fully convinced. “I’ll try..” 

“Good. go fix your stuff. I’ll be calling Bernard to pick us up.” 

Eileen nodded. Rowena got up to finish what was left to pack. In an hour, they were ready and the sun was nearly gone from the horizon. Bernard, Rowena’s chofer, came to pick the girls up and drove them to the location of Sam’s personal house. To their surprise, they were in the forest, leaving the city limits. After 45 minutes, the car stopped at a beautiful large house. Rowena stepped out of the car and observed the place. It differently fit her standards despite being in the middle of the woods. Sam and Gabriel were already at the house and they came downstairs to help the Omega’s with their things after the Chofer dropped them off. 

“Okay ladies, all of your belongings are inside.” Gabriel said as he walked down the front porch steps. “Since we are all here and it's getting dark, how about we go into the forest and shift, especially since fall is coming to an end.” the beta suggested. Eileen’s eyes beamed and Rowena cringed. Sometimes the witch hates being in her Lycan form. She finds it ugly but cannot keep it contained forever. It would be nice for the Omegas to shift to stretch their legs and run through the forest with the boys. She was up for it but only because she is curious to see how impressive Sam’s wolf form is.

Sam smiled. “That sounds really fun, let’s go for a run!”The Alpha sounded more eager than the rest 

The forest wasn’t so far from the city. They were near the Canadian border where the wilderness created a natural border between the USA and Canada. Sam’s house is surrounded by all wilderness so they are free to shift and roam as they pleased without frightening any humans. They separated in the forest to take off their clothes and shifted into their Lycan forms. Their forms is a midway between human and wolf. They were bigger, large claws, a short muzzle and some fur running down their necks, spine and elbows. Omegas tend to have more fur than Alphas around their chest and neck for their pups. Rowena was the first to come out of the first in her Lycan body. Her fur and skin matched her hair, a ginger red with some black spots around her nose and muzzle. Gabriel is a gorgeous gold color and finally Sam, a dark brown wolf. As expected, he is twice their size and sadly, Eileen, the small fox of the bunch is the tiniest. Her muzzle was longer and had three long fluffy tails. Kitsunes and Lycans are different when it comes to their forms. 

The Alpha stretched out his limbs. He hasn’t shifted in a couple of years since him and Dean left Kansas. Rowena admired his strong built body. He was more muscular than any Alpha she met and any regular shifter. She wagged her tail, her eyes sparkled blue with mischief. 

Gabriel caught her staring and trotted to Sam, tail wagging behind him. “We all got some gorgeous forms!” The beta grinned cheekily, and the witch shot him a glare. Nope. She refused to accept his compliment.

“Yeah. I have to admit we do.” Sam said and then tackled Gabriel to the ground.

“Tag. You’re it.” And then the Alpha took off running. Rowena and Eileen giggled and they also took off running. “Come and catch us~” the witch laughed as she disappeared into the forest. The beta buffed “what is this 1st grade?!!” He growled and ran into the forest, trying to catch a scent. Lavender, peppermint and Timber. He paused in the forest, trying to figure out who is closer to him. Eventually he caught on to Rowena's Lavender scent. He follows it deep in the dark forest (thank god for night vision!) until he stopped, nearing her voice. 

“Oh, you found me.” Rowena appeared at one end of the forest. Gabriel smirked and charged at her, but she vanished. She reappeared behind him and that’s when he realizes she is playing a trick on him. “What was it that you said to me back in Cancun? I can’t out trick the trickster?” The omega grinned at him.

Gabriel growled at her. “Oh, come on. You’re using magic!” He growled and the omega laughed. “Oops, there weren’t any rules placed.” The witch put a paw to her short muzzle. Suddenly her form vanished, and she came out of the forest. Gabriel smirked and being very fast tackled Rowena to the ground.

“Tag! You’re it!” He said and Rowena gasped.

“Why you little mongrel!” She hissed at him and the beta jumped off before she could snap her jaws at him.

“Lighten up!” Gabriel laughed into the forest with Rowena hot on his heels.

Sam was hiding behind a bush, watching the pair chase after each other. The bush was small but thanks to dark fur, he can camoflage with the forest. But his scent is very strong, and Rowena will find him. However, as he moved slowly around the grass, he bumped into Eileen who is small enough to hide in the forest. The white Fox hissed and then recoiled seeing it was only Sam.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were Rowena.” The omega apologized and bowed her head, keeping her eye fixed on his mouth. 

The Alpha sniffed her scent. She smelled like home with her soothing peppermint scent. He could feel his Alpha instinct trying to take over, a big eager to rub himself on her but he didn’t. He is just having some fun with three pretty amazing people that somehow want to be with him.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her. 

Eileen lowered her ears. Her nose wrinkled at the mixed scent of Lavender and Chocolate. Gabriel and Rowena were close. “Gotta hide!” She dashed into the forest and Sam went the other way. Rowena stopped chasing Gabriel as she caught Sam’s scent. The Omega grinned mischief and she followed the scent.

Sam’s behind was in the air, basically exposing his hiding spot. He covered his face with paws and tried to pretend he wasn’t there. Rowena obviously found him and tackled him. “Tag, you’re it Samuel~” the omega giggled and jumped off as he began to change her. 

They spent the whole rest of the evening playing in the forest having fun and just generally enjoying each other’s company. When they all caught up with each other after a while, the wind started to blow, and it carried cold air to the forest. Sam was tired and so were the others. Suddenly Gabriel tackled Sam, “cuddle pile!” He yelled and the two omegas joined in. Rubbing their bodies against him so he can recognize their scent and he did the same to all three. 

Spending a night in the forest seems like a good start to their relationship.


	5. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle fest? I think so

The next morning came and the sun shined through the trees, waking Sam up first.

His eyes blinked slowly and shut them quickly as the morning sun almost blinded him. He turned his head, noticing the shifters sleeping against him. Gabriel had his paws draped over him; Rowena somehow found her way to be in Sam’s arms along with the fox wedge between them like a sandwich. The two females were sound asleep. They looked peaceful and it made Sam smile. Suddenly a body behind him started to move, followed by a loud yawn. “Ugh what time is it?” The gold beta whined. His eyes still shut.

“It’s like maybe eight in the morning?” Sam guessed by the position of the sun.

“ughhhh!” Gabriel groaned loudly and he started to shiver. The wind came out of nowhere and fully woke him up with a chill up his spine. The beta climbed on the Alpha and licked his cheek, followed by rubbing his head under his chin. “Morning Moose.”

“Morning Gabe.” Sam said with a smile across his muzzle. “Are you ready to start this challenge? Because I enjoyed yesterday.”

“Are you kidding? I’m more than ready.” Gabriel grinned. “You should be asking Rowena that question, I think she was enjoying herself a little too much .” The pair look down at the sleeping Rowena.

Sam smiled. “Yeah. Maybe. Let’s let them sleep for a while longer and then we’ll get up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gabriel yawned. As if he is going to stay up at this ungodly hour in the morning. The Beta playfully bit Sam’s ear and then went back to sleep.

Sam smiled and fell back asleep himself.

A couple of hours later Sam woke up to the smell of lavender. The sun was high up in the sky warming up the forest.

It’s noon and Rowena and the others are up. The omega stretched out her limbs and yawned. “Good Morning, Samuel.” Her tail began to wag.

“Good morning Rowena.”

The omega approached him and like Gabriel, she rubbed her head under his chin. Sam was caught off guard seeing as she ran her body under him. Obviously to get a good wiff of her scent. She dropped her body next to him and rested her head on his shoulders “never knew sleeping in the forest was so peaceful. I always hated the place.”

Sam laughed. “I thought you’d like it here. It’s close to home. 

Rowena looked around at the thick forest. It is beautiful especially with the sunlight shining through the trees. It made her think about what is home. She is always traveling and only stays in the city for 3 or 6 months at a time just to scam Alphas. “We should wake the others up and head back to my place. I can make some breakfast.”

“Sounds wounderful, Samuel. I am a starving she wolf.” Rowena got up to her paws and walked over to Gabriel who is still sleeping next to Sam’s back. “WAKE UP!” She sneered and stepped on his tail. The beta yelled and whipped his head at her direction, the omega with an innocent look on her face. “Hey! A simple nudge would’ve helped!” He growled at her.

“Stop lying, you sleep like a rock ye idiot! Now get up. I’m starving and-“ she cut herself off as she realized Eileen is missing. “Now where did that little fox go?” Rowena sniffed the air searching for a trace of the Kitsune. She pulled a face.“ugh, she is nearby. Probably found something to snack on.” Rowena turned away from the forest and on cue, the white fox jumped out of the forest. Her muzzle stained red with some feathers. “Couldn’t you wait until we return to the Alpha’s home??” Rowena hissed at her.

“Nope. I was a little hungry.” The Fox replied nonchalantly

Sam got to his feet and was expecting Eileen to greet him like the others, but she didn’t. She was very hesitant on approaching the Alpha. But Sam didn’t take it personal and smiled at her. “Good Morning, Eileen.” he greeted her and wagged his tail. Eileen’s ears stood up and her nose twitched. It surprised her how he seemed okay with her not greeting him properly like Gabriel and Rowena. But she stepped closer to him. “Morning, Sam.” she returned with a small smile. 

“Looks like the gangs are all here so let’s go back. I could eat a horse.” Gabriel said as his stomach growled. He was ahead of the group as they all returned to Sam’s property. Quickly, they all shifted, put on their clothes and went inside the house for breakfeast. 

The interior of the house was simple but decent. It’s a nice house that was purchased by John Winchester as a gift for Sam for completing college and passing his BARS exam. They don’t have the best relationship, but John still cares about his Alpha sons. The brothers use it as their vacation home for holiday seasons or for summer camping. Jack loves the house and he loves the forest just as much as his uncle. After breakfast, Eileen and Rowena went to their rooms while Sam and Gabriel hung out in the living room watching Netflix documentaries. It was a very quiet morning, a good start to their challenge. 

By the end of one Documentary episode about Lions, Sam got up to go use the restroom. The door was unlocked so in his mind, no one was in there.

Big mistake. 

He walked into a semi steamy room and was hit with a strong scent of peppermint. Eileen was in the middle of drying herself off when Sam walked in on her. She quickly covered herself up with her towel and bared her fangs out at him defensively. Sam panicked and closed the door shut. He felt heat raising up to his face. The slam was so loud, Rowena came out of her room and Gabriel came around the door. “By the Gods, why are we slamming doors???” the witch asked. 

“I..ah…” Sam stammered. He couldn’t process any words. Rowena examined him and caught Eileen’s scent. “Ohhhhh, you didn’t knock huh Winchester?” She teased him and he blushed even more. Sam wondered if this was a good idea. He was not having second thoughts about all of this. Or maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He has no idea how many times he’s going to get flustered because of these three. Gabriel wasn’t kidding, these two are chaotic and he wasn’t prepared for them at all. 

He is also aware of Rowena being super flirty like any Omega who wants him. They are eager to have Alphas mount them, but he isnt like those Alphas....maybe he is?? Deep down perhaps, but keeps it hidden due to his insecurities. He remembers the countless times people refer to him as a Beta because he is so mellow. It wasn’t until he snapped at someone that got people shocked, he is an Alpha and John Winchester’s kid. Sam had to go to his room and pull himself together. When he passed by Gabriel, the beta could sense his distress? 

“You Okay? You look like you are contemplating on life right now.” The Beta asked, half serious and half joking.

“Yeah. I’m okay. I’m just... it’s very hard to control the urges right now.” He admitted. 

Gabriel could smell his arousal. He is in a room with two Omegas and a Beta. “Need a minute?”

“Yeah um..I’ll be back.” Sam went down the hall to his bedroom and locked the door. He immedately called his brother whenever he was having Omega problems. 

Dean saw his phone ringing and stopped working on a car. “So how did that orgy go?” He answered the phone with a smirk on his face.

“Dean. I need your help...”

The slight panic in his brother’s voice wiped the smirk of Dean’s face. “What’s going on? Did something happen??” The older Winchester asked.

“So many smells all at the same time. I’m trying to..control myself.”

“By controlling yourself, you mean trying not to....mount on any of them?” Dean whispered the last part as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

“Yes, Dean. Exactly that.” Sam said, and grunted. 

Dean sighed over the phone. “Okay first thing, you gotta relax. I know it’s been years since you last had a mate and I know you will not allow any of them to present to you, so my only option to you is relieve yourself.” 

Sam was already not liking this. 

“Seriously Dean?? I will look like a knothead to them if they found out I needed privacy after walking in on one of the Omegas in the bathroom, naked.”

“Hey, it’s either that or have one of them present to you. Ask Gabriel, he praticially will want you to mount him!

Sam was getting irriated and he snapped. “Listen, you don’t understand my situation now. I don't just have two mates, I have three now. Two omegas and one beta.”

Dean whistled on the other line. “Yikes. I would say you’re lucky and I’m jealous.” Dean laughed nervously. Sam rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. He loved the attention of the Omegas and unfortunately, he isn’t in his brother’s shoes. Dean suddenly got serious over the phone. It was his stern voice that caught anyones attention, even Alphas. “Look, I know you are going to hate this idea, but you are an Alpha. You will have these urges now that you have mates. You will have ruts and the omegas will have their heats. As long as communication and consent and all that shit is in place, everything is good. Got it?”

Sam sighed. “Got it..”

“Alright, good luck Sammy.” Dean said and hung up the phone. Sam felt like there should’ve been a ‘don’t screw up!’ at the end. 

Oh no wait. That’s his dad. As much as he hates using his status to control others, there are times that it’s necessary and he must put someone in their place. He knows Dean isn’t like their father, but he does show his status to people who mess with him and his son.

But that’s justifiable. With Sam, he must keep the omegas and the beta from being jealous. He did say they have to get along OR ELSE.

Sam put the phone back in his pocket and walked out of his room. He found the trio in the living acting...suspicious. He heard some moment before he turned the corner, catching Rowena and Eileen sitting on the kitchen counter and Gabriel on the couch flicking through the Netflix shows. 

_ -skrt skrt! Flash back two minutes ago!- _

_ “Why you lazy lump of flesh! You are hogging the couch!” Rowena hissed at Gabriel.  _

_ “Go ahead and use your witchcraft mumbo jumbo! I’m not moving from this spot, red.” The beta stood his ground while Eileen was trying to seperate them.  _

_ Rowena was prepared to make him vanish into thin air then Eileen stopped her and whispered to her about what Sam said earlier. “Keep the damn couch!” The witch hissed and turned her back at him.  _

_ “Yeah that's what I thought, scardy cat!” Gabriel shot back at her and Rowena grabbed the nearest opject and was ready to through it at him, then she heard the room door closed and put the item back. Just in time when Sam came in. _

_ ~flashback ended!~ _

The rest of the day seems normal. 

Okay, that's far from the truth.

It was normal around late afternoon with Gabriel and Sam chilling on the couch and watching some horror movie. The beta loves Friday the 13th and watches it only for the dumb rich kids being murdered. It was going great until Rowena came around to ruin it. The witch welcomed herself on the couch, sitting right in the middle to purposely seperate Gabriel from Sam. The beta bite back at a growl. Everything was just fine until she came along. Rowena held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam was once again smacked in the middle of the pair sending hateful glares to one another. They are pretty bold to do that in front of him so he got up and walked to the kitchen. Gabriel bit his cheek, trying not to laugh and Rowena shot him a deadly glare. “Got something you want to say?” she glowered.

“Oh yeah, that scene with that girl getting knocked out by a boat.” Gabriel pointed at the Tv. There was a scene of a girl swimming in the lake and attempting to not drown after being struck in the head by the fast moving boat. “Oh yes, immature entitled teens getting murdered. Wish it was you who was struck by an arrow.” 

Gabriel put a hand to his chest. “Well I'm touched!”

“I don't mean it like that Shirely!” Rowena hit him with a pillow. 

“Oh suurre you don’t.” he continued to tease. The witch knew what he was doing and huffed in frustration. Sam shook his head as he watched them from the kitchen. 

“So, I’m thinking we should go out to eat tonight.” Sam said as he came back to the living room. 

“I’m in a pizza mood.” Gabriel said lazily as he lays down on Rowena’s lap. Her body tensed as she fought every fiber of her body to not gouge his eyes out with her claws. “Knowing Eileen she will agree so I guess we can eat that.”

“Great, I know someone who makes the best pizza. I promise you won’t be disappointed.

“Awesome, I’ll go get ready.” Gabriel hopped off the couch with a smile of victory. Rowena rolled her eyes and got up herself to get ready. 

Getting in the car was a bit hectic. Eileen wanted Gabriel and Rowena to sit next to each other but that would mean she would have to sit next to Sam. It would seem ridiculous if all three of them sit in the back. Gabriel and Rowena will definitely fight over shotgun but Sam will not allow it. Infact, he prevented it. “Eileen, do you mind sitting in the passenger seat?” he asked her as he darted his eyes over to the beta and omega. Guess they both had the same plan so Eileen agreed with a simple nod. The car ride wasn’t so bad. Until, one of Gabriel’s favorite songs “Get Down with the Sickness” by Disturb came on the radio. He leaned forward to turn up the volume on purpose to annoy the hell out of Rowena. “What’s the matter, Red? Can’t handle screamo?” He said as he head banged to the music. That fun was short lived. Sam turned down the volume and changed the station. “Driver picks the music.” He announced. 

“Awww come on Moose. I was just having fun!”

“You think blasting distasteful music is fun? How inconsiderate you are.” Rowena comments.

“What do you know about being  _ inconsiderate _ ?? Oh, let me guess, that’s what you-

“Rowena. Gabriel. No fighting in the car.” A simple authoritative tone of the Alpha was enough to stop them from fighting even more. They were already back in town so soon they will be out of the car and having some dinner. Sam pulls up to a big pizza shop owned by a family friend, Bobby. 

Sam knew Bobby since he and his brother were children. He taught Dean how to work with cars and he also makes the best pizzas in town. Bobby still works at the auto shop with Dean on the weekends and helps his mate, Ellen, run her pizza joint on the weekends.

“Is that a Winchester I smell???” Ellen glared at the door seeing Sam walking in with two omegas and a beta. Ellen got suspicious but she decided to hold the questions off for later when he is alone.

“Hey Ellen. Where’s Bobby?” 

“In the back-tearing Harry up a new one.” She said nonchalantly like it’s a daily routine. The entire joint was packed with people but thankfully there was a large table open for them. The beta gesture for them to follow her to the table. Normally people come to the shop to order pizza and take it to go but when Ellen has weekend specials like gamenights like today, people come flooding to her store. 

“Not a bad place. I like it!” Gabriel said as he sat down. He liked the style of the restaurant being very 80s with old pictures of rock bands famed up on the walls.

“Sam, well it’s been a minute.” The old Alpha emerge from the back and approached the table, greeting Sam first. Then he noticed the trio.

“These are all friends of yours?” Bobby asked in a whisper and Sam became hesitant.

“Friends. I... um... I’ll explain later.”

“Later is not an opinion.“Come, we can talk for a bit while Ellen get your friends whatever they like.” Bobby insisted. Sam was going to refuse. His Alpha instinct tells him to not leave them, but Gabriel and Ellen are Betas and will keep an eye on the girls, so they are protected in a way. 

Sam sighed and stood up. “Yes Sir.” And he followed Bobby into the back to his small office. 

“Been 3 months since I heard from you. What’s been going on with you lately?” Bobby asked with concern in his tone. The old Alpha cares deeply for the Winchester boys. He raised them like his own when John was being a shit parent (and still is). It’s no surprise to Sam to hear Bobby so concerned and he does just get upset when he gets worried. 

That just made Sam release all of his stress onto Bobby, explaining everything all in one breath. 

“All three of them want to mate with me, Bobby. So I told them if they all get along for a week and if we see how things go, that I would let them. But all these new smells are overwhelming and what if they don’t want an Alpha like me Bobby, what if they want someon-

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there boy!” Bobby stopped him. “Jeez, take a breather and slowly tell me what the hell’s been going on?”

“I have three mates, Bobby. Three because I’m indecisive as hell.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows, then he huffed out a laugh. “Well this is kinda surprising coming from you. Are you sure you are being indecisive or...you don’t want to hurt their feelings?” He asked.

“I am sure. I-I can’t decide so I’ll just have all three.” He groaned and put his face in his hands. “What am I going to do Bobby?”

“Well I’m definitely not gonna tell you what I know your father and Dean would say. ‘Be an Alpha and this and that’ bullshit. I had two mates before Crowley, kinda had the issue of who I wanted. You know what I did?”

“What did you do?”

“Being honest. I told them how it is. My issues and all that crap. You don’t need to use your status or your pheromones to keep things in order, as long as you are truthful, honest and communicate with them, everything is going to be fine.”

“You think so?” 

“I know so. I get relationships are complicated. The last I heard, you had this crazy Omega gal who was butting heads with Dean and it was years ago. Now you are back in the dating pool and it tripled. Now you have three but it can work with some communication.” The old Alpha said as he put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I know everything will turn out fine.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam felt all the weight life up from his shoulders after laying out everything. He was glad he finally got some good advice from an Alpha that isn’t so conservative. 

“Not a problem, boy. Go Enjoy yourself, you're gonna need it.” He said as tjey walked back into the shop. While Sam was away, Gabriel and Eileen talked while Rowena went to the bar to get some drinks and talk to Ellen. 

“So, i can tell all three of you are not his friends.” Ellen said to Rowena and the witch paused for a moment, her eyes glancing at Gabriel and Eileen for a moment. “You can say we are all together. Sam is a bit....indecisive.” She said to the Beta and she nodded.

“He isn't like his brother. Sam is more quiet and too himself while Dean likes to be out and about, talking to any Beta or Omega. I’m sure Sam told you about his last mate?” Ellen asked.

“No he hasn’t.” Rowena told her.

Ellen looked over her shoulder and leaned closer to her. “I’m only telling you, but Sam’s last girlfriend was a real bitch. A control freak.” 

“Oh.” Was all Rowena said. 

“Her name was Ruby. A rogue Omega from out of town. She wasn’t the most honest wolf around here and she really hurt Sam. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

The omega set her glass down and looked straight into Ellen’s eyes. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Ellen smirked. “Because I know Sam won’t tell you. He is actually afraid of getting his heart broken again. He hasn’t been with an Omega or Beta in five years.” 

Rowena looked over at the table again. Sam was back at the table, smiling and laughing at probably a stupid joke Gabriel told and Eileen was smiling as well. They were having...fun. 

“What do you see in him?” The question caught Rowena off guard. Normally she can just lie but she couldn’t? She needed a moment to think despite the Beta waiting for an answer. “It’s hard to say. Normally I would say I love his scent and his height but...he seems to have a caring heart from the little time I known him.” The witch couldn’t believe what she was saying. Is this her hormones talking or did Sam place a spell on her when she wasn’t looking?? Is she really having feelings for him?? Ellen simply nodded. “Sam is a good guy. He doesn’t deserve to be cheated on.” 

Rowena felt her chest tighten. Sam? Being cheated on? She barely knows the guy and he is doing all sorts of things to her mind. She already has the urge to find this girl who hurt his feelings. Somehow, it unlocked an unwanted memory in her mind and her mind froze for a moment. “....it pains me to hear him got hurt by some ungrateful little brat.” Her mannerism changed in seconds. She is back to her usual self but with the motive of defending Sam...not only him but also Eileen and Gabriel? What the hell is this Alpha doing to her head???

“Well.” She stood up from her stool. “Thank you for the drink and the useful information. I’ll make sure to not tell him it was you. She thanked Ellen.

“No problem.” The beta winked at her. 

Rowena walked back to the table, filled with joy? It was odd to her.

Suddenly, a hand brushed up her arm and it grabbed her. The shop was packed and no one seemed to notice a random Alpha holding her arm. “Well hello there pretty lady.” He purred at her. Rowena felt sick. He smelled like charcoal and booze that it almost made her nose start running. “Release me mutt!” She snapped at him but that made his grip get tighter. “Oh? Feisty. I like it when an Omega has some fight.” “That does it!” Rowena hissed and threw her Martini at his face. It was enough for him to loosen his grip and she broke herself free. That however caught the attention of some nearby folks and Ellen. 

Eileen’s nose wrinkled, noticing a strong lavender scent of an angry Omega. “Rowena!” Eileen sat up from her table, alerting Sam and Gabriel.

Rowena had her claws out, ready to fight this Alpha. But she was suddenly lifted off the ground and moved away from the intoxicated Alpha. A scent of another angry yet familiar Alpha scent flooded the room. 

The Alpha cowarded immediately as Sam towered over him. Eyes near black, fangs and claws extended out. “Keep your paws off MY mate!” He growled, grabbing the other Alpha by the collar of his shirt.

“Get em Sam!” Gabriel cheered him on as they rejoined Rowena. The Witch was in shock and her face slightly flushed. He is...defending her??? And did he just claim her as his??? The poor Alpha yelped and coward under Sam’s strong Alpha scent and angry pheromones. Everyone at the shop gasped and didn’t even bother interfering. Bobby came out and was shocked to see Sam this....aggressive! 

Regardless, he deals with drunk Alphas being inappropriate with Omegas but he doesn’t want shit to get ugly. So he intervene. 

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/brigette.zorrilla.3) “Sam, let him go. I think he knows better then to fight an Alpha twice his size.” 

The Alpha nodded quickly, already sober up as he realized what he did. Sam growled and basically threw him onto the ground. He quickly got to his feet and ran out. “Yeah!” Gabriel continued being the cheerleader with a few omegas joining him. Ellen turned up the music to lighten up the mood a bit and she told everyone to enjoy the rest of their time. Rowena grabbed Sam’s hand and took him to the back where the bathroom is. It was quite so they could have a quick talk and maybe try to calm him down a bit. An angry Alpha is something no one wants to encounter. Even the mundanes know better. 

“Samuel, calm down.” Rowena whispered to him as she took him away from the crowd. “You…you didn’t have to do that.” She said to him.

"Of course I had too. He wasn’t leaving you alone and..I guess just seeing that made something snap in me.” He hugged her, holding her in his arms. "You are one of my mates. I am supposed to protect you."

She didn’t know what to say and blushed harder into his chest She never had this happen to her and she normally protects herself. But then she remembers she tries to stay within the company of the rich and powerful Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. She never settled for small shops in towns until now, after she became attracted to this Alpha who behaves very differently than the others she has met. It made her heart do something funny just being in his arms that she could shift right now and lick his face. The witch snorted and melted into the embrace. “Alphas. Stubborn ye are.” She said, trying to cover up any trace of vulnerability.

"It comes with the title." He said, as he pulled her away to look at her. "Now that is over, how about we finally eat some pizza?"

Rowena pouted slightly. “Alright fine. I am a little famished.” She went back to her usual self, fixing her dress and hair. But deep down, she wanted to continue being hugged and inhale his dark earthy scent. 

When they got back, Eileen was concerned about her friend. 

“You okay, Ro?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine. He is just lucky I couldn’t display any violence in front of people.” She grumbled. 

“Be glad he is gone. Here, try some pizza. I know you aren’t a fan of it but trust me, it’s amazing.” The other omega handed a slice to the witch. Rowena inspected it. She isn’t a fan of “greasy” foods but if they said it’s good, why not give it a bite. Rowena took a bite and for once, she liked something that isn’t a luxury. 

“See! It’s good.” Eileen smiled.

“Well, he wasn’t lying when he said it’s good.” 

Rowena said to her fox friend. Eileen smile grew bigger. She is really enjoying herself in everyone’s company and for a moment, Rowena forgot about their task. 

Well..It's been years since she settled down and it wasn’t...great to say the least. 

Abusive mate. 

Sold her son. 

The title of a bad mother but that was all before she discovered witchcraft and how powerful she is. She hasn't seen her son in years. They fought a lot and he just ran out on her when he was a teenager and that was the last time they had been under the same roof. They saw each other periodically but it was always filled with snarky comments and insults. Oh, and manipulation.

It may seem she didn’t care but she did. Deeply. She is a mother and the pain of having her child be against her (and rightfully so) hurts till this day. 

Not a single ‘I love you’ ever exchanged. 

The group stayed for another hour or so before heading back home. So far everything is going well with keeping everything in order, except that display of aggression earlier. 

Rowena and Eileen settle on their shared bedroom and got comfortable in their nightmare. Eileen say cross legged on the bed and asks.  _ “Why can’t you share the Alphas bed with Gabriel?” _

Rowena scoffed. “He said something about taking turns. A “schedule” if you like to call it. Gabriel is first so tonight we are sleeping here.” She said with her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. 

Alphas. Always gotta set rules and shit.

“Aww, no fair! Maybe I can convince him.”

“I wouldn’t do that. He is still kinda ticked off about that Alpha.” Rowena warned. 

“As he should.” Eileen said. “That Alpha knows better than to touch you.”

Rowena growled and with her magic, closed the bedroom door. “Eileen, it’s been YEARS since I was in a relationship and you are the only one who knows of my past.”

“It was hard back then. But now times are different. He is long gone and maybe you were given a second chance to be mated to a better Alpha and have a-

“Don’t! You dare finish that sentence!” The red omega growled. “I swore to never have a pup again after what I did to my son!”

“Rowena...” Eileen said softly. “I know you and your son don't have the best relationship, but you can try again. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, I wonder what your pups will look like.”

“You are enjoying this, aren't ya?” The witch narrowed her eyes and the other omega nodded whilst smiling. 

“I guess...we can retire from our games… o-only because he struck me in a way.” 

There was a brief silence then the girls started laughing. “Maybe I’ll decide if he is good in the bedroom.” Rowena jokes. 

“Typical omega!” Eileen stuck her tongue out and Rowena gasped. “I’m offended!”

“As you should.” The pair laughed again as they messed around. When Rowena is all serious, she lightens up a bit around Eileen. The two formed a bond after being together for 5 years causing trouble and taking advantage of wealthy Alphas.

______

“You okay Sandwich?” Gabriel asked as he can tell Sam is still a little peeved from earlier.

Sam looked at him. “Yeah. I’m good. I guess I just needed to let all that frustration out. He put his hands on her... and I... I just snapped.”

“Seemed well needed and I don’t blame ya. Trust me when I saw this, Sam, I know Rowena. She isn’t afraid to fight Alphas. She can hold her ground. But she is really a soft little pup if she is in a vulnerable position.”

“Yeah. I can see that.”

“But.” Gabriel said out loud. “she can be a little TOO harsh so don’t take her words to heart. Especially when she is angry. She has bark but will have a whole lot of bite if pushed hard enough.”

“Oh yeah. I can see that too.” Sam smirked 

“Good. Now come over here and cuddle with your favorite Beta.” Gabriel lies down on Sam’s bed with his arms outstretched for him . To ease the tension, he wants the Alpha to smell his sweet chocolate scent to relax Sam. 

“As you wish.”

The Alpha climbed on the bed and snuggled into the beta. From their first time sleeping together last night, Gabriel is very cuddly. Most Betas aren’t and their scent isn’t as sweet smelling as his.

Sam felt calm next to Gabriel. He really liked his scent. He smelled like chocolate and cinnamon. It reminded him of Christmas and hot chocolate. It brought him back to his memories as a kid. Back when times were kinda easier for him. 

What seems easy for Sam couldn’t be said the same for Dean. 

At a young age he was forced to grow up and take care of his brother just to distract him from the issues that occur in their household. Their father being a war veteran, was always strict and Dean had developed a soldier-like mentality when around their father. Sam would spend most of his time with Ellen and help her in the kitchen baking desserts for him and her omega daughter, Jo. At the time the old Beta was starting her business and Sam and Dean would go to her pizza shop to help her. It was a valid excuse to be away from home. 

Ellen and Bobby were aware and tried their best to keep both boys away from John. But Dean was blinded by loyalty and there was so much they can do to convince him to spend less time at home and avoid any illegal activities his father started doing.

Gabriel didn’t realize Sam fell asleep so quickly in his arms. It’s kinda adorable seeing him sleeping against Beta's chest.

Eventually Gabriel drifted off into sleep, leaving the omegas the only people up in the house. However, Rowena must have her beauty rest and Eileen would shift into her fox form and cuddle up next to the witch. 


	6. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains some Ableism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey demons! keep in mind I am trying my best to write Eileen and include hints of her past in this AU. I am open to feedback on how to improve my writing for this wonderful gal! - SheWolfWitch

The following morning, Castiel woke up at his usual hour of 6am to get his daughter up for school. Over the weekend, he had to explain to his daughter about Dean and his son and that she should meet Jack. But the young omega didn’t like to meet new people and was against it.

The six-year-old crossed her arms. “No.” She said to her father. Cas sighed, preparing breakfast for his 6 year old daughter. “well unfortunately for you, young lady, you are going to meet them and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Her father said and she turned her head away, pouting. “I am good at hide and go seek.” Claire said with her chest puffed out. 

For a 6 years old, she is quite argumentative. “Fine, then I guess you don’t want to go to Kaia’s birthday party.” 

“No fair!” Claire whined. “I’ll let you go if you meet Jack. I’m sure you two will be best friends, like you and Kaia.” 

“Fine.” She said in defeat with her eyes gazing at her cereal. “Don’t look so gloomy, today is the field trip.” Cas said to his daughter, hoping it will cheer her up.

“We get to learn about dinosaurs. I wonder if I can see any.” Claire said excitedly. Castiel smiled. “I’m sure you will. Eat up, we are leaving in 15 minutes.” 

Claire began eating her breakfast and Castiel finished preparing his own breakfast of coffee and toast. Now that his daughter agreed to meet Jack, they can have a playdate outside while the weather is still warm. Maybe they can have a nice fall picnic in the park and have the children shift and run around. 

Claire should be able to shift into her wolf form soon since she was born human. Castiel wonders if Jack knows how to shift since he is 2 years older than his daughter. If so, maybe all three of them can teach her.

__________________

Sam was the first to wake up thanks to the sun blinding him. Next to him was Gabriel cuddling on his chest, snoring and drooling on the bed. 

It’s the second night in a round Sam didn’t have nightmares or disturbing dreams. The feeling of all three of them near him made him feel much better.

He hasn’t been this relaxed with Jess or Ruby. Or at all. He is always on edge due to his nightmares and doesn’t like to talk about it. He feels like he would be a bother to anyone he tells his issues with, not even his own brother. However, he feels like he can trust Gabriel and surprisingly Rowena and Eileen. They aren’t bad to have around him and he did enjoy the company. The only issue is there’s so many personalities and Rowena and Gabriel often clash when he isn’t looking (or so they think). 

While still in bed, Gabriel shifted and yawned. “Morning Samwich. Slept well?” 

“Yeah I did. Who knew cuddling like you can make my sleep much better.” 

““I'm an expert cuddler as some called me.” Gabriel said as he poked his nose. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure snorting and drooling like a mutt isn’t a part of the qualifications.” Both of them turned their heads towards Rowena standing at the doorway. 

Gabriel sucked his teeth. “Starting beef in the morning, huh red?”

“Me? Good heavens no! I’m only stating what’s true.” She frowned at the accusation. 

“Yeah sure. You’re full of shit, Red.” Gabriel got up from the bed and Sam followed suit, trying not to engage so much in their early morning bickering. As he went into the master bathroom, Rowena and Gabriel glared at each other for a moment behind the Alpha’s back. They are all adults and act like children with their pettiness towards each other. Rowena then left the room to go find Eileen outside. Since she came here, the Kitsune was having the time of her life being free in the forest to stretch her limbs out. Seeing the witch stepping outside of the porch with a bathrobe in her arms, she jumped out of the forest. 

“Are you done? I can’t believe you enjoy running around in that form.” 

Eileen tilted her head. “I want to stay.”she wagged her tail.

“Well you can’t. I overheard Samuel saying he wants to take one of us out to Gabriel.”

“Maybe it’s Gabriel.” The fox scratches behind her ear. 

“They were talking about us. He gets to sleep with the Alpha so that means one of us will be going out in town with him.” Rowena handed the bathrobe to her. Eileen whined, lowering her head. She liked being in her fox form after consealing it for months. But from the stern look of her Omega companion, she can't stay in that form forever. She shifted and quickly covered her naked body in the bathroom. “So I’m guessing you will be going?”

Rowena thought for a moment. “Actually, no. You will.”

“H-huh??” a panic look spread across Eileen’s face. “ _ No. I don’t want to be alone with him. I’m terrified of what he will think of me!”  _ She signed. 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “You are being dramatic, little fox. He already knows you are deaf and hasn’t made any remarks about it. You should relax and take this time to be comfortable with him.”

_ “You’re turning my plan against me.”  _

“No. I’m just making a little adjustment. Two omegas are better than one Beta, now come along. Breakfast is ready.” 

Eileen followed Rowena inside the house. The witch has made some breakfast for everyone at the house. Gabriel made a snarky comment about her cooking, wondering if she has laced his omlette with rat poison or put a spell on it. After eating, Sam lay down the plan for the day. “So. Today, we get to take turns being with each other. Since Gabriel got to sleep with me last night. It’s one of your turns tonight ladies.”

Rowena and Eileen looked at each other. It’s like they were having a conversation telepathically. “Eileen is first.” Rowena announced. “She seems to be enjoying herself a lot and both of you share common qualities. I think you both will have a wonderful time together.” 

“Sounds good to me. Eileen?”

Eileen nodded and glanced at Rowena. The witch quietly sipped her tea, hiding her devilish grin. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Great. That means he is going to be alone with Rowena . They both still have a grudge against each other and kinda terrified of what Rowena will do when Sam and Eileen are out. Will they fight? Tear at each other’s throats? Will she put a voodoo on him?? Anything could happen. It’s hard to believe she won’t attempt to do anything to him. 

Sam and Eileen went out after breakfast. She wanted to visit a bookstore she saw yesterday on their way back home. Being deaf at a young age, she was mostly quiet and kept to herself. 

No one wanted to socialize with her, Alphas, Betas, even other Omegas. When it comes to finding friends or partners, it’s difficult since they are turned away and deemed “undesirable.” Eileen accepted it and turned to books as her friends and having an online persona to make friends. On social media it’s easier to make friends than in person. No one knows who you are, and it makes you forget she is deaf. Rowena coming into her life was something she didn’t expect, especially in an unfortunate circumstance. But she never knew following the witch will lead to her being alone with an Alpha who is aware of her deafness. The car ride was silent for the most part. Sam didn’t know how to start the conversation with her because he knows she is afraid of him. 

Once they got to the city, he found a parking space next to the newly open bookstore. It was beautiful and Victorian style. Sam came out of the car first and opened her passenger side door, leaning out his hand for her. Eileen was hesitant but took it anyway. 

__________________________

The witch narrowed her eyes at him, throwing daggers and he returned it. “Lazy mutt! Is this all you do? Sit on a couch and watch tv??” 

“Woah! We are just getting along.” Gabriel held up his hands, playing innocent. Rowena growled. “I thought I told you if I see you again, I’ll send you to the moon! No, VENUS!”

“But you didn’t.” A smile played on Gabriel’s face. It was that stupid face Rowena hated so much. 

Rowena growled at him. She can’t throw anything at him. Can’t use her magic, She can’t do much inside the house that can upset the Alpha. “I guess we will have to settle this in the forest.” she sneered. 

“You wanna tussle, witch??” 

“More like you stand there and let me rip your throat. I cannot believe I have to  _ share  _ this Alpha with you. What more can you ruin???” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Well aren’t you so ungrateful.” 

“How?? I’m not interested in being mated.” Rowena admitted. 

“So, you’re just looking for a quick knot and manipulate him??? Use your magic to make him pay more attention to you? I know you are a cold bitch, but that is just cruel. Especially to a guy who is having his own battles.” Gabriel hissed at her. He never looked so mad before and it made Rowena feel a little....bad? Still, she tried to seem unbothered, but it was too late. Gabriel noticed her stoic expression failing, her eyebrows frowning. He calmed down.

“Listen Rowena. I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust back in Cancun. I mean it and I don't have an excuse for what I did. All I can ask is your forgiveness and maybe, JUST maybe, you can be truthful with Sam. Because I know deep down you are developing a soft spot for him. Especially when he saved you yesterday.” 

“You and your damn words.” Rowena growled at him. “And for the record, I don’t need an Alpha to save me. I could’ve handled him with my own two pairs of claws.” 

“Yeah no, from the looks of what was going on, you looked stunned.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Rowena doubted. “But I can admit that it gave me some sort of revelation last night...” 

“Like?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. 

“well..Originally I wanted him for myself. He is a Winchester. You know who his father is?” she asked. Gabriel shook his head. Sam didn’t like talking about his family outside of Dean and Jack. He is aware Bobby is his surrogate father but he never asked about his biological parents. It was too personal and didn’t want to push it on Sam.

“I'm surprised you don’t. Well, John Winchester is one of the most powerful Alpha in the nation. The Head of the Winchester pack, has many ties with various supernatural creatures. Vampires, Waheelas, Nagas, Adlets, even the poor little Dijnns. Everyones who knows John Winchester, knows he has two Alpha sons. Dean and Sam Winchester.”

“What I wanted to do is, well you know, what I do best. Mingle with one of his Alpha sons, use them for a couple of months and then take my leave with some souvenirs. But..” she paused. Thinking of how she can put it into words. 

“Eileen is the only one who is aware of my past. Why I am the cruel witch that I am today. She said that maybe I should try again and settle down since my old mate was horrible and I failed to develop a relationship with my son. I may be near 300 years old, but I still look like I’m in my mid thirds ye know.” 

Rowena waited for Gabriel’s response. The Beta didn’t seem shocked, more like..he was happy. Glad that she seems to be turning over a new left but he knows she is full of tricks. He will have to confirm his judgement based on her actions. “So, let's say you two do end up mating..do you want him to give you a pup or two?”

“Oh no. Never going to happen. You know how many times I died and resurrected myself? I get my cycle once every three years but even then, it’s like a game of Russian Roulette.” Rowena said and Gabriel nodded in understanding but was caught off guard by the “resurrection” part. He didn’t question it though. Silence eventually fell between them. It was getting awkward and Gabriel sighed loudly to break the ice. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Can we watch any of those shark movies?” 

“Hell yeah!”

——————

The bookstore wasn’t as packed as Eileen expected. But it was good so she can have a chance to look through all the shelves and sections of her favorite genre of books. Sam kept his distance from her just for her comfort. He didn’t want to frighten her or anything so keeping a 6 feet distance was appropriate. Eileen often glances at Sam reading a book he picked out. They were silent for too long and she didn’t want him to think differently of her than what Rowena has said. 

“How long have you been living here?” Eileen approached him. 

“About 3 years. Me, My brother and nephew used to live in Kansas. Born and raised.” Sam replied to her, putting the book he had in his hand back on the shelf. 

“Why did you move?”

“Change of scenery. Wanted to be in a quiet place and start my career. Dean wanted to move up because Bobby and his mate were moving here.” 

Eileen nodded. “I’m not from around here too. It is a nice place. Quiet and filled with other shifters like us. There aren’t many shifters that accept us.”

“Yeah, it sucks but we gotta keep on going.” he shifted a little on his feet as he was comteplating on telling her about this challenge. Eileen is a very pretty -no, a beautiful Omega. So is Rowena and Gabriel. But his Alpha instincts have to take over. He wants to make sure the Omega is okay and not forced into this by Rowena.

“Eileen, I want to talk to you about..the challenge.” Sam began.

Eileen felt her chest drop. Here it comes. “About?” 

“I just want to make sure you are comfortable. You seemed a little surprised when Rowena just added you to the challenege.”

“O-oh. um. I was shocked...but..I didn’t want to be involved in the challenege because….” she paused. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, realizing why she seemed reserved. “Is it because you are deaf and you think I might reject you for that?” 

Eileen nodded and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the bookshelf. “..I was always rejected. The minute an Alpha or a Beta hears my voice, they turn the other way and pay attention to some other Omega that is free of any problems.”

“There is nothing with you.” Sam joined her on the floor. “I don’t respect anyone who shames those with physical or mental disabilities. It’s something we can’t control. But, I think you are a very beautiful and smart Omega.”

Eileen blushed at the compliment. 

“I took ASL in college, I might be a little rusty.” 

“I can teach you.” Eileen smiled. 

“How about tonight?”

“It is my day, right?”

Sam laughed. “Yes it is, so you make the rules.”

“Cool.” The omega clasped her hands. She couldn’t help but smile so big that it made her fears go away. 

They spent the rest of the morning at the bookstore and purchased some books to read. 

After the bookstore, the couple stayed in town for the rest of the day. They got some lunch at a local diner and took a walk around at a nearby park. It was nice that Eileen gets to know Sam more and vice versa. They do have a lot in common when It comes to favorite genres of books, researching, technology and favorite movies. One thing they seem to disagree on is the best flavor of ice cream.

Sam likes Rocky Road

Eileen likes Mint Chocolate chips. 

Their little debate had some ASL lessons slipped in when Eileen said  _ you have no taste  _ in ASL whilst speaking. Sam mimicked her and she replied again in ASL, this time not saying a word. 

Suddenly, Sam frowned and he looked around the park. Eileen took in his change of facial expression and his body tensing. She caught a scent. 

An Alpha. 

No.

Four Alphas. 

Her heightened senses screamed at her that it was bad news. Not because of Sam’s eyes glowing red. But their scent smells foul. Like rotting meat. It was getting dark soon and Sam held Eileen’s arm as they speed walked through the park. “Sam, what’s happening??” She asked him as they went into a secluded area of the park. It led into the forest, covered with thick shrubs, small trees and skeletons of dead bushes. Sam held her both of her arms, making her face him. “Call Rowena and stay here. Don't come out until it's safe. Promise me?”

Eileen nodded. She wanted to ask why but her instincts told her not too. She wanted to trust Sam. As the Alpha stepped out, she went into her bag and texted Rowena. She spammed the witch’s phone with messages until she got a response. 

  
  
  


_ Help! _

_ Rowena, please answer! I think Sam is in trouble! _

_ There’s more Alphas and they are bad news! I can smell it! _

_ Rowena! _

_ Answer me! _

_ Please :((((( Sam needs help! _

_ We are in the park on the east side near the forest! It’s around the new bookstore! Find Sam’s car!  _

_ Please. Hurry!  _

With Eileen hidden. Sam had to brace himself for running into an old flame. Someone he wished he never had to run into...ever again. 

“Sam Winchester. It's been years since we last saw each other.” A British man appeared under a streetlight right behind him. 

"Last time I checked, you were almost mauled to death by Dean.” Sam growled at him. “A well deserved mauling for what your little pack did.”  [ ](https://www.facebook.com/brigette.zorrilla.3)

“Oh, come on now. You know I don’t control Toni. She does what she likes to do plus it was 4 years ago.” He whined. “Besides, after that near death experience I kinda changed my ways.” Sam snorted at that. He knows how Ketch is.

Every word that comes out of his fangs is complete bullshit.

"What do you want this time?” He growled at him again. This time with more fangs and claws. 

“Don’t get aggressive with me, Winchester. It’s four against one.” Ketch warned him. Sam paused, listening to footsteps around him. Four against one isn’t fair, but since when Ketch is ever fair? He put his claws away, but not his fangs and threatening red eyes.

“I'm looking for a certain Omega. Red hair, scottish accent and practice witchcraft. Have you seen her?” 

"No.” Sam said bluntly. 

Ketch watched him carefully. “It’s urgent, Winchester, and from my sources, you and her have seen each other a few times in a few places.” 

“I don’t care about your problems, Ketch. I haven’t seen her. Are we done?” 

The Alpha took a few steps closer to Sam. “I get you’re a moose but may I remind you, you have an omega hiding somewhere around here and I can have one of my friends here find her.” He threatened. Sam didn’t take that threat very well. Ketch wasn’t fast enough and earned three claw marks on his face.

"You know better than to threaten me. Touch her and I’ll maul you and your hounds.” Sam growled at him.

Eileen tense at the commotion and began to silently pray for Rowena to get here quicker. Her nose flared and goosebumps appeared on her skin. She turned around as one of the Alphas had spotted her. She hissed at him, claws retracted and her eyes glowed a light cool blue color. Her species are faster than Lycans. She used the advantage of her speed to attack the Alpha first, clawing at his face and knocking him down on the floor. 

Sam was distracted, smelling the Kitsune’s angry Omega pheromones. That lowered his guard and Ketch attcked him. 

The other Alphas that were supposed to join in were hesitant and went after Eileen instead. It was a cowardly thing to go after Omegas instead another Alpha who is much bigger and stronger than them. Unlike them, Ketch refused to be a coward under someone who is younger. He isn’t easily intimidated by size and strength. Fighting with teeth and claws in a semi-public area, Ketch held Sam by his throat against a large oak tree. “ Look at you, Winchester. Under that soft fluffly fur of yours, is a killer Alpha. All aggressive like your father. I’m sure he’ll love you to see you like this. The Alpha he wants you to be.” Sam snarled at him and kicked Ketch in his lower waist. 

He grabbed Ketch by the collar of his jacket and threw him 10 feet away at a wooden bench. It broke into pieces and a nearby hbystander walked his dog frozed at the site of the brawl. His dog, a white and black collie, barked and growled at Ketch. The Alpha stared at the dog with red eyes, causing it to whimper and run the opposite direction with its owner. 

With the two Alphas fighting, the other Alphas going after Eileen were no better off. The Kitsune was fast and very strong for her size. One Alpha down, she is in between the remaining two. They growled at her in unison and she was frightened by them. On cue, Gabriel came to the rescue and tackled one Alpha on the ground. The remaining one, got one powerful kick to the face from Eileen, knocking him out and he collasped on the ground. 

Eileen caught her breath and turned to Gabriel approaching her with some injuries on his face and arms. 

“Are you okay??” she asked him.

“I should be asking you that question.” the beta replied. “Come on, let's get out of here.” He held Eileen’s arm and helped her out of the bushes. As soon as they stepped out, Rowena set foot in the mayham. 

“My my. What do we have here?”

The red Omega’s presences stopped the two Alpha’s from their brawl. Rowena growled, her glowing bluish-violet eyes locked on Ketch. It was frightening, even for others.

“Gabriel, be a good boy and take Eileen away from this. I need to punish a naughty boy here.” Rowena said and the Beta nodded. But, Eileen refused. She kept her feet planted to the ground and when Gabriel thought of carrying her away, the omega snapped her teeth at him and he backed off. She didn’t want to leave Rowena and Sam here with that Alpha.

Ketch dusted himself off and straightened his jacket, putting on that plastic smile of his that doesn't convince anyone. His whole posture and scent gives off his true intentions. He is even covered in his and Sam’s blood and that isn’t helping his care. “Rowena, darling. It’s been 10 years since we last met.” He said cooly to her.

“What is it that you want Ketch? You just had to ruin everything. I know you were killing other natural witches, both shifter and mundanes. What is it that you want that is so important that you are killing off my fellow witch sisters and brothers?” The omega hissed at him. 

“I did what I do to do and with good reason.” he explained vaguely. “And you owe me a favor. So, let’s pretend all of this didn’t happen and you come with m-

“The answer is you, Arthur Ketch. Use that big Alpha brain of yours. That was a one-time favor I did for ye. You use it up, you’re on your own. Be a good dog and leave us be.” 

Ketch was approaching Rowena. Sam growled at him and got to his feet but he went down to the ground as pain struck his body. That adrenline was wearing off and now the pain from being thrown around and slashed is catching up to him. Eileen followed her instincts and ran over to him with Gabriel going after her as well to check on Sam.

“Don’t make this difficult, Macleod.” he warned her.

Rowena laughed. “Oh Arthur, you know the consequences of threatening me and harming that Alpha.” Her eyes glowed once again and in another language, she yelled  _ CADERE! _

Ketch was off the ground in seconds and his body was pushed by an intensed forced against a metal light post. He fell to the ground unconcious.

“Lousy Alpha. Gabriel! Eileen! Get Samuel back to Bernard! We are going back home.”

“Home??? Rowena, he is hurt! He needed a hospital.” Gabriel argued. 

“Did you forget who I am?? He doesn’t need a hospital when I’m around. Stop ye blambering and take him to the car! You know how to drive?”

“Yeah but-

“Take Samuel’s keys and drive his car, or call his brother.”

Rowena turned heel and walked down the path that led to the streets. That was a signal of dicussion over and do what she says. Rowena is not an argumenative person. She will have the last word and end it right there with a simple turn of her wedged heels and her red hair flipping behind her back. Gabriel and Eileen looked at each other. They had no choice. Sam was hurt and covered in claw marks in his shoulders, chest and arms and they were gushing out blood. Alpha fights are brutal and healing will take much longer than it needs to be. Ketch fought dirty and that’s why Sam hated fighting him. They manage to take him back inside of Bernard's car and he comes out to help Sam in. He is a very large Beta and can carry two Alpha’s over his shoulders. Gabriel stayed behind he was told and dialed Castiel. 

_________________________

At the house, Bernard laid Sam down on his bed and left the two Omegas with him. Rowena thanked him with an extra pay and she shut the door in his face. Rude but he takes no offense to it. Now Rowena was on guard since Ketch is a former lover that she scammed. It was years before she met Eileen and Gabriel. 

Sam’s external injuries were healing at a slow pace. This happens when you are injured by an Alpha. The healing is prolonged and can take days or weeks. Eileen found the first aid kit and tended to his wounds. Rowena came in with her luggaged filled with her needed witchcraft materials. 

Eileen whined and rested against Sam’s shoulder. She was terrified of what will happen to Sam and blamed herself for not helping him in the fight, but it’s uncommon for Omegas or Betas to interfere with an Alpha fight. That however changed when Rowena showed up and put them in their place.

Sam struggled to open his eyes. It was so blurry and it hurt when he breathed. Yup, he definetly broke a couple of ribs from his fight with Ketch and that isn’t going to heal quickly. On top of that, he was still bleeding from his deeper cuts. Eileen dresses his more serious wounds while Rowena works on something that can hopefully help him. 

Then, he started coughing up droplets of blood. 

Eileen panished. “What are you doing? He is coughing blood!”

“She relaxes.” Rowena faced her as she held up a wooden bowl with various herbs in them. “This will help heal his internal injuries.” she cleared up his nightsand and set the bowl down. With a small match, she lit the bowl and it went up in bright green flames. The witch went back to her luggaged and pulled out her small anthame knife. She started chanting and with both of her palms cut and bleeding, she rested them on Sam’s chest. It started to glow the same green color as the flames which got bigger. Eileen hanged back and watched the Witch heal him with her magic. It was an interesting site to see this side of Rowena. She uses her magic for chaos, hardly for any good. But seeing her using her magic for mood is so...bizarre yet beautiful. 

The flames from the bowl died down. The spell was complete but it came with a cost. Rowena was suddenly light headed and nearly fell to the floor but Eileen caught her. “Are you okay?? Did it work??”   
  


“Of course it did.” Rowena replied with offense. “The spell, especially Healing Spells, takes a lot of energy from me.” 

“So, it really did work!”

“Yes! By the Gods, child help me up!” 

Eileen helped Rowena up to her feet and led her out of the room. Sam was unconcious and it was due to the result of the spell. It will help him heal faster if he is resting. As Eileen helped lower Rowena down onto the loveseat, the front door banged. The omegas paused and looked at the door. The doorknob shaked and it turned, unlocking the door. Eileen snarled as she stood infront of Rowena, only to see Dean coming in. Immedately the Alpha held up his hands in defense. “W-woah! No trouble. I just want to see my brother.” he explained.

“You almost gave us a fright there, Winchester.” Rowena snarked. “Your brother is fine. His healing is delayed and I used my magic to help boost the healing up.”

“What happened?? This is the second incident this week he is fighting Alphas.” 

“I'm guessing Samuel told you about what happened yesterday?” 

“No. Bobby did.” Dean said. He walked around the Omegas towards Sam’s bed room. Eileen caught up and stood him right in his path. “He needs to rest. Talk to him later.” she told him. 

“Sorry, sweet heart. That’s my brother.” Dean reached for the door knob but was pushed back by Eileen. Her black claws out, resting on his chest. The Alpha frozed, seeing her icy blue eyes. “Later.” she growled at him.

“Eileen please, no violence. You took down three Alphas that were accompanying that poor fool.” Rowena told her. 

“Speaking of Alphas, Gabriel told me you knew him.” Dean turned away from the door, facing the witch. 

“I did.”

“How do you know him?” His tone was threatening and Rowena didn’t like it. She will be having a long talk with Gabriel later. 

“An old fling.” she answered vaguely. “I’m not sure why he is here but I can tell you he has been killing my fellow witches. So whatever you assume that is on your Alpha knothead mind, you can get rid of it.” she growled at him. Dean didn’t answer and huffed. 

“I'm sorry...it's just Sam isn’t like this. He never encounters trouble.”

Rowena and Eileen looked at each other. “You’re Alphas. The minute you see a potential rival with two omegas and a beta, they are going to challenge you. It is the rules of the wild that have carried on into the city. It was pure jealousy.” Rowena explained and slowly stood up from the loveseat. “Ketch encountered your brother because he knows Samuel and I are ‘together’. What your brother is doing is just his Alpha finally breaking out and teaching those mutts who's the boss.”

Dean looked over at Sam’s bedroom door. He can hear his brother’s heart beating steadily and that made him feel better. He is okay thanks to these Omegas.

“Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I have some business to take care off. It’s a full moon and it's time for my ritual bath.” The witch dismissed herself. Dean and Eileen were left alone in the living room in an awkward silence. The kitsune basically threatened him and he can't really blame her. They helped Sam and if Rowena said was true that she took down three Alpha’s alone, then shit he knows better!

“So um...you took down three Alphas?”

“Only two. Gabriel got the last one.” Eileen replied. 

“Ah, well, still pretty badass.” He complimented and she smiled. 

The pair were alone for 15 minutes, talking about anything that comes to mind when Gabriel came in through the front door with Castiel behind him. The blue eyed Omega approached Dean, worried in his eyes. “Is he okay??” 

“Yeah he is fine Cas. The girls here helped him.”

“Good. Gabriel told me she is a witch so she is able to help him.”

“It seems like she did.” he said and looked over to Eileen for reassurance but he noticed she was looking at the bedroom door, worried. He knew she was worried like him and she is soon to be one of his Omegas. Dean went over to the kitchen with Gabriel and Castiel. It gave Eileen the space she needed so she could go into the room and check on Sam. It is her night so she has to be in the room with him. 

Unlike Rowena, Eileen can be very emotional and affectionate. She hates seeing people get hurt and she feels like she is to blame for not staying beside him, even though Sam told her to hide and she did. . 

Some time passed and Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he sees is the bright moon shining outside his window. He looked around for his alarm to see the time. It was on the floor and the time read 2:38 AM. Great. He sighed and rested his head back on his pillow. There goes the ASL lessons he was hoping to get. 

A small weight shifted next to him. He looked to his right, seeing Eileen fast asleep beside him. He was surprised to see the Omega in his room sleeping next to him despite getting hurt from a fight with an old rival. He didn’t want to bother her, but he couldn’t resist smelling her scent. The Alpha moved closer to Eileen, pressing his nose against the top of her head. Eileen cracked one eye open, seeing what was happening. The Alpha’s scent was always comforting and she loved it. She pressed herself closer to his body, her head on his chest, and feeling the vibration of his heartbeat. 

  
  



	7. RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you at least tell me what you did was for good reason.” he asked.
> 
> “Yes. Omegas need to learn their place and not mess with another Omega’s Alpha. I know you may think I cause mayhem for my own pleasure, but believe me when I tell you this that I use my magic only for good reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the short chapter!! Im currently going through some writers block

The next day, Sam slowly sat up from his bed. He was still in pain from yesterday’s fight but on the bright side most of his injuries healed overnight. It will probably take an extra day for him to feel much better. But it will bother him that he had to run into Ketch...of all people..

Now he is in the same town as him and he hopes he doesn’t have another run in with him or else it will get bad. He is going to be with Rowena today and he can tell Ketch and her had history. If he didn’t want to tell him, maybe Rowena will tell him.

Wrong.

The Witch is snarky and only gives vague answers when people ask her about her past. That is what Gabriel told him. He took that into consideration as he thought of what he can do with Rowena today. As Sam got up to get ready, Eileen woke up a little bit after but she didn’t want to get up. It wouldn’t hurt to leave her here alone when he is out of the house with Rowena. Gabriel can watch her since he will be in the living room binge watching Rick and Morty and stuffing his mouth with chips and soda. 

Rowena was already dressed and ready to head out with Sam. She wondered if Sam wanted to do something or he would do the usual of asking her where she wanted to go. 

Of course the second option happened. As the pair walked out the front steps of the house, Sam asked her. “So, anything you want to do today that isn’t illegal and can get us in trouble?” he joked.

“I did have something in mind. Like planning to robb an old politician and have you maul him while I’ll take his money.” she winked at him. 

Sam smiled and huffed out a laugh. “Alright, one rule today. No magic.” 

“Why??” She asked, completely bewildered. “You think I will purposely wreck havoc??”

“That, and you stressed yourself out healing most of my wounds. It won’t hurt to have one normal day.” 

Rowena pouted. Then, a smirk came across her face. “Or else what?”

“Or else you ain’t sleeping with me tonight.” 

Rowena gasped. “This isn’t fair! I helped you heal and stop that irritating Alpha. I don’t use my magic for evil!” she yelled at him as he walked around to the driver side of the car. He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“True but for the sake of today, don't cast spells.” He smirked and went inside the car. Rowena rolled her eyes and sat in the passenger side seat next to him. “Alright fine. I swear ye Alphas love to establish dominance with rules if it isn’t with ye knots.”

Sam ignored her sly comment as he sat behind the wheel. He was warned by Gabriel she is a real chatterbox and has no fliter. “Anyways I'm in a mood for some tea at that diner we all apparently go too. They do have some nice herbal teas.”

“Gabriel and Eileen seem to like it so I won’t be surprised if you like it as well.” The car backed out of the driveway and turned into a one way road leading to the city.

Sam was suspicious already by that statement. Half of him appreciates that but the other half is telling him Rowena will most likely handle the problems when his back is turned. He didn’t question it and put the car in drive. 

They went to their usual diner, the same one across from the bookstore. It sorta became their usual hang out spot and the owners of the diner consider him and his _ lovers _ as regulars. Sure, Rowena likes the finest things and has what anyone can consider an expensive taste but she can enjoy being in a small diner with regular shifters and humans from time to time. In her eyes, Sam isn’t like the wealthy CEOs, politicians or even famous assassins that she has slept with and scammed in her immortal lifetime. He is…..different. 

Breakfast was great with the usual eggs and bacon. Coffee and tea. Random small talks. The conversations were mostly about Sam. Rowena made sure she doesn’t talk about her past. She didn’t want too and wishes to keep it like that. After breakfast, they went for a walk around the town. Rowena saw a clothing store at a corner. She grabbed Sam’s arm and dragged him inside so she could have a look around. 

It was a boutique filled with various outfits from clubware to casual. All are within the range of Rowena’s taste in fashion. She wandered off a bit away from Sam who was looking at the mens section of the store. Her ears picked up some two women giggling not far from her. Two young female Omegas, a blonde and a brunette, both of them were glaring at Sam. she caught on what they were saying and she saw red. 

_ Go get his number. _

_ No, you! You're the one that likes to hop on knots. _

_ True. but you’re the persuasive one~ find out if he wants to have a good time tonight. _

The omegas giggled some more. The brunnett made her way over to the unsuspecting Alpha. Rowena’s eyes glowed and she whispered under her breath. The brunette Omega stopped, feeling something crawling up her leg. She looked down to see a large snake coiling around her leg and hissed at her. She screamed and started running around the boutique, kicking the large snake off her leg. It flew and landed on her friend. She jumped out of the racks trying to get the snake off her. Eventually the snake was on the floor and everyone in the store screamed and ran out. Sam was the only one who remained calm and grabbed the snake by its head and held the end of its tail. “Samuel! What are you doing?? That thing could be venomous!” Rowena kept her distance from him. However, Sam stared at her with stern eyes. “It's not venomous because you didn’t summon a rattlesnake, but a Boa Constrictor.”

“Excuse me??? What are you trying to imply??” 

“I said, no magic.”

“You can’t prove it, Winchester. That could be anyone’s pet that they weren’t paying attention to!” The witch turned out and walked out the store before Sam could say anything. He sighed and looked around for a place to put the snake in. There was a large bin on the floor, knocked over on the ground. He put the snake in there and walked out after Rowena. The minute he left, the snake disappeared into a blue flame.

Sam caught up with the Omega and she was ignoring him. “Seriously? You’re going to give me the cold shoulder?” 

No response.

He sighed. “Alright, maybe you didnt do it but you can’t be mad at me for being suspicious. Gabriel told me a lot about you and what happened yesterday with how you and Ketch talked, it confirmed at least most of what he-

“What did that idiot tell you???” Rowena snapped. “I was with that beta for 4 months! Whatever happened yesterday between me and that knothead of an Alpha is nothing. He isn’t a friend. He was a previous fling I had a decade ago. I cut it off because I grew bored of him. We were dating overseas in the UK and I left so he doesn’t murder me. Are we done here?? Are you satisfied??” She turned away from the Alpha and continued walking down the street. Again, Sam caught up with her. “Can you at least tell me what you did was for good reason.” he asked.

“Yes. Omegas need to learn their place and not mess with another Omega’s Alpha. I know you may think I cause mayhem for my own pleasure, but believe me when I tell you this that I use my magic only for good reason.” The omega was done with the conversation. She just wanted to move on and enjoy the rest of the day with Sam but now it has to be ruined by a Beta who is making him question her integrity. 

Oh she is going to raise Hell tonight and she isn’t letting some Alpha threaten her. 

_____________________

Gabriel sniffed the fresh autmun air and let out a long sigh. He let his whole body lean back and crush into a small pile of fallen trees. With Sam and Rowena out, him and Eileen took the opportunity to venture out in the forest and stretch out their alter forms. Gabriel was lazy and didn’t want to go walk around. He stayed in the forest and listened to the peaceful sound of the forest and birds chirping. Eileen on the other hand was jumping around and chasing the small critters of the forest. She even caught a squirrel in her mouth and dropped it in front of Gabriel. 

“Oh! You..caught that???” He quickly sat up. 

Eileen nodded. “Want some?”

“Ah no, i prefer my meat cooked and not raw.” he pushed the dead squirrel away from him. “You're a wild girl huh?”

“4th gen.” She gave him a toothy smile. “I can survive in the city and in the forest.”

“Ah. well, Kitsunes are more common in the wild than in cities.” Gabriel said and she nodded. “We are closer to nature than Lycans and other shifters.” 

“I can see that.” Gabriel looked down at the squirrel. The creature had seen better days. It impressed Gabriel how this Omega is fast, smart and very strong. He admired how she never let her deafness change her nature. She used vibrations, smell and sight to hunt and fight. It’s really impressive. 

“Um...if I can ask. Why are you with Rowena? Is it true? You girls are or were together?”

“No.” she answered. “She said that to bother you.”

“Figures.” Gabriel’s ears lower slightly. 

“And, Rowena saved me. I was chased after a pack and I nearly died. She scared them off and healed me. I owe her my life and she said she can help me be stronger. Rowena can be mean and cruel. She hurts others to get what she wants but she never hurt me. She could’ve left me to die but she didn’t. I'm grateful for her.”

“I understand. Me with Rowena..it was complicated. Me and her were friends with benefits. I didn’t know she wanted to be serious with me...until she caught me with two Omegas naked in my bed and she literally almost burned the hotel down.” Gabriel told her. 

“Was this cancun?” Eileen giggled. 

“Oh yeah. Did Rowena tell you the story?”

“She did. But, it was more like she called you a cheating dog., ungrateful and a horndog like her former lovers.”

Gabriel laughed. “Of course she’ll twist the story.”

“Typical Rowena.” Eileen bent down, taking the squirrel in her mouth and swallowed it whole. The beta was grossed out but he watched in awe at the Kitsune eating the wild animal and licking the blood off her muzzle like she just ate a meal. 

“Damn girl, you're wild.” 

“I can do other things.” she winked at him. The skin under Gabriel’s thin golden fur turned pink. He looked around the forest and then back at her. “Don’t tell Sam?”

Eileen raised her ears. “Really? We are practically a harem. If Sam wants us all together, he shouldn’t have an issue with us messing around for a bit.” She approached the beta and rubbed herself under his chin. Gabriel tensed at her display and relaxed, smelling her calming eucalyptus scent. “Okay fine, but if he gets mad i’m blaming you for using your Omega powers on me.” 

Eileen laughed and licked his face. “Deal.” 

“Awesome, also we need condoms.”

Eileen blinked at him. “No. we aren’t doing that. There’s more ways to have fun than that.”

“Well say less~”

_______________________________

Rowena loosen up after a while. She didn’t want Sam to feel bad since they both hoped today would be better. Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t have done that but she couldn’t help it. It was on impulse and she was...jealous?

No no. Rowena Macleod is NEVER jealous! She literally feeds off envious Omegas and Betas. Why should she be jealous of two lowlife Omegas? She always gets what she wants and they were in her way. Like everyone else in her past who tried to stop her. 

Sam seems to have his ways of making this reckless Omega happy. No, it wasn’t buying expensive clothing and jewerly. Just talking to her and letting the Alpha inside him take charge for once and smutter the Omega with attention. Rowena rejected him a few times. After about 15 minutes of trying, the witch gave up. It wasn’t because he is an Alpha, it was because she really did like him. His deamnor and personality is so different, out of this world, then the many Alphas she has enountered in her lifetime

She’ll never admit it, but Rowena Macleod secretly enjoyed being around Sam and loved having conversations with him. It made her forget her whole purpose of being with him and the fact he is just another knot. 

While their day together ended on a good note and she is looking forward to spending the night in his room, she has a bone to pick with a certain beta.

  
  


Gabriel entered the bathroom to brush his teeth for the night when the door suddenly shut behind him. He turned to see Rowena, who was hiding behind the door, locking the bathroom door. “So, did you and the fox have fun while me and Samuel were away?” she asked. Gabriel was on guard as her unusual casualness. 

“..you can say that? Um, is there something you need?? C-can you smell her on me?? Rowena, I swear she came onto me first!!” he panicked.

Rowena raised her eyebrows. “Oh? So you both had that type of fun behind my back?” she laughed.

“Wait..you aren’t confronting me for that?”

“No. It’s actually completely different and it relates to Samuel. Whatever you and Eileen do behind closed doors is none of my concern just as long as you play it safe.”

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Okay, so what do you want to talk about-

“You and Samuel were talking about me behind my BACK.” She pointed an elongated claw at him. “And not very nicely.” 

Gabriel stepped back, almost tripping over the toilet. “Whoa whoa! I told him all of that prior to him meeting you. You’re a powerful witch and let's not forget what happened yesterday with that creepy Alpha douchebag. You cannot be made at me for warning Sam about you and your hidden past. If i didn’t he’ll start questioning you and you and I both know you hate being questioned.”

Rowena put her claw away. “Well it's too late for that.”

“Rowena, just be honest with him. You choose to do this challenge with us. You said you had some sort of revelation or whatever you call it. If you want to be with him, you have to trust him and all of us.”

“No promises. I better not catch you speaking ill will of me ever again or else you will be losing more than that fake knot of yours. Understood?”

“Loud and clear.” Gabriel swallowed a lump. He knew that was a threat and the witch always keeps up to her promises. 

Rowena left the bathroom and walked down the hall to Sam’s room. After Gabriel was done in the bathroom, Eileen was on the other side. Her sudden appearance scared him and he almost fell on his face.

“Sorry, I was going to ask you if you want to sleep together since Rowena will be with Sam.” she asked.

The beta looked at her and then looked over his shoulders. “After being threatened yet again by a witch, I’m so willing to accept some cuddles right now. But, no funny business together.” 

“Did I scratch you that hard?” 

“Ah yeah?? It was hot though, but super painful.” He rubbed his shoulder where Eileen scratched him. The omega laughed. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Oh no please, Rowena did it much worse. Took me a week to heal.” 

“Her claws are sharper.” 

“Which is why she is one deadly she-wolf or, as I like to call them, la _ Loba _.” Gabriel told her as they walked to her shared bedroom. The girls shared a queen sized bed with each other. The beta can smell the fading lavender scent of Rowena on the sheets. “La..Lo..ba?” Eileen repeated the words that came out of his lips. 

“Female wolf in Spanish. I’ll find it in Spanish Sign Language so you can understand it better.” 

Eileen smiled at him. “That would be cool to learn a different sign language.”

“It’s already cool that you are planning on teaching Sam some ASL. Think you can teach me so we can communicate better?” 

“Of course. I like teaching!” She jumped on the bed, crossing her legs. “I can teach you now.”

Gabriel didn’t argue and joined her on the bed. She started off with the basics like anyone learning a new language: greetings, introductions and the alphabet. The beta was stuck on the greetings. It was getting late so Eileen held off the lessons until tomorrow. At least he was able to get his name right in ASL.

  
  
  



End file.
